Vivre sans elle
by dcasimir
Summary: Coucou tout le monde, voici une nouvelle fiction qui j'espère vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews positive ou négative... J'ai ramé pour l'écrire et vous comprendrez pourquoi. L'univers d'Arrow ne m'appartient pas de même que les personnages. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

_\- Oh non... non.. non..._

 _\- Felicity ! Felicity ! Et zut nous avons été coupé..._

 _\- (Dig) Tout va bien Oliver ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Est ce que vous allez pouvoir vous débrouiller sans moi ? Nous avons été coupé et Felicity ne semblait pas bien..._

 _\- Oui ! Tu penses que c'est le moment ?_

 _\- Je ne crois pas, elle allait bien y'a trente minutes... Je vais vérifier, faites attention à vous !_

J'enfourche ma moto et pars rapidement vers le Qg, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Je tente de la contacter mais tombe de suite sur la messagerie, j'accélère et zigzag entre les voitures même si je sais que c'est dangereux mais c'est plus fort que moi, je suis inquiet. J'entre dans le local avec la moto, éteins rapidement le moteur, descends, retire mon casque et me précipite vers la salle centrale. Felicity tape du poing sur la table et semble jurer.

Je me précipite vers elle.

\- _Tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Non ça ne va pas ! Et pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ?_

 _\- Tu plaisantes, je me suis inquiété... Je voulais être sur que tu ailles bien, j'ai essayé de t'appeler mais je suis tombé sur la messagerie. Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?_

Je vois qu'elle est énervé, elle a les larmes au bord des yeux... Elle inspire un grand coup avant de me parler.

 _\- Y'a quelqu'un qui s'est introduit dans notre système, il a eu accès à tous nos fichiers, à copié tout nos dossiers vers son serveur et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver, encore moins à réactiver la sécurité de notre serveur... C'est une personne bien plus douée que moi.._

 _\- Hey, calme toi ! Viens la..._

Je la prends dans mes bras pour la calmer, je n'aime pas quand elle s'énerve ainsi, ce n'est ni bon pour elle, ni pour le bébé. Je pose une main sur son ventre, notre fille bouge énormément.

 _\- Je suis désolé Oliver... J'aurai du renforcer la sécurité de notre réseaux... Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive !_

 _\- Comment ! Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé..._

 _\- Non, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... Tu avais assez de soucis comme ça... Puis je pensais avoir réussi à gérer._

 _\- Tu pensais... Mais zut Felicity tu aurais du me dire ça plus tôt... On avait dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de secret entre nous, tu te souviens ?_

 _-Oui... Je suis désolé Ollie... Vraiment._

Je pousse un petit soupir et dépose un bisou sur son front. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir et encore moins lui crier dessus, elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous, et aussi pour moi. Elle a bien le droit de faire une erreur de temps en temps.

 _\- Tu n'es pas fâché ?_

 _\- Non, c'est difficile de l'être lorsqu'il s'agit de toi... Je t'aime..._

Elle enroule ses bras autour de mon cou, je l'embrasse doucement tout en souriant. C'est vrai que je l'aime, depuis mon retour, elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. Sans elle, je ne serai pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

 _\- Est ce que tu peux de nouveau entrer en contact avec l'équipe ?_

 _\- Non, je ne peux rien faire... J'espère qu'ils vont bien d'ailleurs... Il va me falloir des jours pour tout paramétrer le système. En attendant que tout soit de nouveau opérationnel, je vous aiderai de l'entreprise._

Je l'embrasse encore puis je me détache d'elle tout en la regardant. Elle semble exténué, elle dort très mal depuis quelque temps, le bébé pèse sur son bas ventre et elle se lève au moins dix fois dans la nuit pour aller au toilette, ensuite lorsqu'elle retourne se coucher elle a des difficultés pour se rendormir.

 _\- Tu m'as l'air fatigué, tu devrais rentrer à la maison. De toute façon il est tard, nous réglerons les soucis informatiques demain._

 _\- Oui, je vais rentrer... Je suis éreintée, j'espère qu'une fois la naissance passé, je dormirai mieux._

Je souris, nous savons pertinemment que ça ne sera pas le cas... Mais je vais pouvoir la soulager, elle pourra dormir pendant que je m'occuperai du bébé. J'ai hâte qu'elle soit parmi nous, je m'imagine avec elle, m'occupant d'elle, je pense que je serai un papa très protecteur envers elle.

 _\- Je t'accompagne ?_

 _\- Non, la voiture est juste devant le bureau, je n'ai que la rue à traverser._

 _\- On se voit à la maison, j'attends que l'équipe rentre, on fait le point et ensuite je te rejoins._

Je l'embrasse et la regarde s'éloigner. Elle est vraiment belle, de dos nous ne voyons pas qu'elle est enceinte, elle est toujours aussi fine. Bon il faut dire qu'elle fait partie des femmes qui ont la chance de prendre peu de poids durant leur grossesse.

Je pars me changer en attendant le retour des autres. Lorsque je ressort de la salle de bain, ils sont la.

 _\- (Dig) On ne pensait pas que tu serai ici !_

 _\- (Théa) Fausse alerte ? Zut c'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je tiendrai ma filleule dans les bras_

 _\- (Oliver) Il n'y avait pas d'alerte du tout, c'était un problème informatique... Je me suis inquiété pour rien. Et vous, ça a donné quoi ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre leur réponses que mon téléphone sonne, je le sors de ma poche et décroche.

 _\- Capitaine Lance !_

Je l'écoute attentivement tout en me précipitant à l'extérieur. Je range mon téléphone, il y a tout un attroupement dans la rue qui commence à se disperser, certaine personne reste la, des policiers les interrogent, j'aperçois Lance, je cours vers lui.

 _\- Ou est t'elle ?_

 _\- L'ambulance vient de partir pour l'hôpital.. Elle était consciente lorsqu'ils l'ont emmené...Enfin c'est ce que dise les passants...Je ne l'ai pas vu, elle était déjà à l'intérieur et les portes étaient fermées._

Je remercie le capitaine et cours vers le Qg la peur au ventre, faite qu'elles aillent bien toute les deux, mes amis me regardent avec un air interrogatif.

 _\- (Oliver) Felicity a été renversé par une voiture... Elle est à l'hôpital._

 _\- (Dig) Je t'emmène !_

Je ressort avec Dig, nous montons dans le fourgon, Théa et Laurel nous ont suivi mais elles, elles prennent la voiture de Laurel qui est stationnée juste derrière nous.

J'angoisse, j'espère qu'elle et la petite vont bien, je n'ai pas un bon pressentiment, non il faut que je positive, des passants ont dit qu'elle était consciente c'est qu'elle va bien, ce qui m'inquiète c'est la petite, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été touché. Je ne tiens pas en place, Lance n'a pas su me dire comment elle allait vraiment, quand il est arrivé sur les lieux de l'accident elle était déjà dans l'ambulance. J'ai l'impression que nous n'avançons pas, je regarde le compteur, Dig roule bien au dessus de la vitesse autorisé mais je trouve que c'est interminable, bien trop long.

Nous arrivons enfin devant le général hospital, Dig n'a pas le temps de couper le contact que je suis déjà à l'extérieur prêt à courir. J'entre dans le bâtiment Dig sur mes talons, j'entends les filles qui suivent de près. Je m'adresse à l'hôtesse d'accueil qui me dirige vers les urgences.

Il y'a du monde, je me place dans la file... C'est long, j'attends dix bonnes minutes avant que se ne soit mon tour...

 _\- Bonjour, ma femme a été transporté ici en ambulance... Elle a été victime d'un accident._

 _\- Ah oui la jeune femme enceinte.._

 _\- Oui c'est ça.. Est ce que je peux la voir ?_

 _\- Vous pouvez patienter, j'avertis le médecin qui s'est occupé d'elle que vous êtes ici. Il va venir vous voir._

Je le remercie et rejoins mes amis. Je scrute les portes battantes, j'ai le coeur qui palpite, pourquoi ça prend autant de temps, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je patiente et pourquoi je ne peux pas entrer, je suis son mari tout de même... Ce n'est pas normal qu'on me laisse comme ça sans rien me dire alors que d'autres personnes ont le droit d'entrer pour aller voir leur proche.

Je fais les cents pas dans le couloir, Théa pose une main sur mon avant bras pour m'arrêter.

 _\- Ollie arrête, ça va aller... Il n'y a pas de raison que ça n'aille pas._

Je me pose près de ma soeur, je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais je ne tient pas en place, je suis trop inquiet, je regarde l'heure... Ca fait trente minutes que nous attendons. Je repars vers l'accueil, la dame de tout à l'heure me dit que ça ne devrait plus être très long et en effet elle dit vrai, je n'ai pas le temps de retourner auprès des autres qu'un médecin vient vers moi.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Vous voulez bien me suivre._

Théa se précipite vers moi et demande si elle peut m'accompagner, le médecin hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, je jette un regard à Laurel et Dig et je leur dis que je viendrai des que je serai ce qui se passe.

Nous prenons place dans le bureau, le médecin s'assoit face à nous. Théa me prend la main, je sais que ce n'est pas bon, je le sens... Généralement on vous emmène voir le patient directement, on ne vous fait pas attendre durant des heures pour ensuite vous faire entrer dans un bureau.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je suis désolé... Votre femme est arrivé ici avec d'innombrables blessures internes... Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu... Nous avons sauvé votre fille, mais votre femme n'a pas survécu_.

Je regarde le médecin, je l'écoute puis je m'effondre en hurlant. Ce n'est pas possible, pas Felicity... Pas ma femme... Le médecin nous regarde impuissant...

 _\- Vous pouvez la voir si vous le voulez._

Je me lève mais mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, Théa me prend par la taille pour m'aider, elle pleure également, ses sanglots se mêlent aux miens. Elle aimait tellement Felicity, tout le monde l'aimait en fait... La vie sans elle sera de nouveau sans saveur, sans couleur, anéantie...

 **Théa**

J'essaie d'être forte pour mon frère mais c'est difficile, je n'y arrive pas. Comment est ce possible, pourquoi une telle chose lui arrive encore ? Pourquoi est il puni ainsi ? Il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour rendre la ville agréable, il se bat pour que tout soit convenable et au final c'est lui qui est malheureux. Je le prends par la taille pour le soutenir et nous avançons tout les deux derrière le médecin. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous dise que ma belle soeur ne soit plus parmi nous, je pensais qu'il allait nous dire qu'elle était salement amoché mais qu'elle allait bien. Nous entrons dans la salle où repose Felicity, mon frère se rue sur elle, il pose sa tête dans le creux de son cou et sanglote en prononçant ces mots que j'aimais tant l'entendre lui dire _**"je t'aime tellement"**_ . Mes larmes ne cessent de couler, je les essuie, puis m'approche de mon frère, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi vulnérable, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, même lorsque notre mère a été assassiné devant nos yeux il n'a pas réagi de cette façon, j'ai peur, peur de ce qu'il va faire, de ce qu'il risque de faire. J'ai intérêt à ne pas le laisser seul, je sais qu'il pourrait faire une bêtise, sans Felicity Oliver n'a pas de raison de vivre. Je passe une main rassurante sur son dos, j'essaie de le consoler mais je sais d'avance que ce sera un échec. La seule personne qui y serai arrivé est étendue inerte sur ce lit. Je dépose un bisous dans ses cheveux et lui dit que je vais avertir les autres. Je quitte la pièce en jetant un regard à mon frère, j'essuie mes larmes de nouveau mais ça ne sert à rien, elles ne cessent de couler.

Lorsque je vois Dig, je me jette sur lui et je laisse échapper ma peine dans des sanglots incontrôlable. Il n'a pas besoin de mes mots pour comprendre, Laurel nous rejoint et ensemble nous pleurons Felicity.

Nous reprenons nos esprit peu à peu. Je leur explique avec difficulté ce qui nous a dit le médecin... En racontant je réalise que nous avons délaissé le bébé, je les quitte en leur expliquant que je vais essayer de la voir. Je repars dans la pièce où mon frère se trouve, il est assis sur une chaise, il tient la main de Felicity et sa tête repose près de son bras. Il relève la tête lorsqu'il m'entend entrer. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et inspire un grand coup.

 _\- Ollie, je sais que c'est difficile... Mais il y a le bébé..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas le voir pour le moment Théa, j'en suis incapable._

Je sors de la chambre, je comprends que se soit si dur pour lui. Je m'arrête dans le bureau du médecin et demande à voir la petite. Il m'accompagne jusqu'à la pouponnière, une infirmière me reçoit elle tient ma nièce dans ses bras.

 _\- La voici..._

Je la regarde, elle est belle et minuscule... Son regard croise le mien ses yeux sont bleus comme ceux de ses parents, je lui prends sa petite main et elle s'agrippe à mon doigt.

 _\- Vous voulez la prendre ? Elle a besoin de contact._

L'infirmière m'explique comment la porter, une fois que je l'ai bien en main, je m'installe avec elle dans le fauteuil...

 _\- Mademoiselle Queen, vous savez comment ses parents voulaient l'appeler ?_

Je n'en ai aucune idée... Mon frère et Felicity voulait garder le prénom secret.

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je vais demander à mon frère... Il viendra sûrement dans un petit moment._

Je reste un moment avec elle, je lui donne son biberon, la change avec les explications de l'infirmière. J'ai toujours des larmes qui s'échappent de mes yeux c'est difficile, ce n'est pas moi qui devrait réaliser ces gestes mais Felicity et Ollie.

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis la, mais je vois par la fenêtre que la nuit est déjà bien engagé, il est probablement déjà tard et Oliver n'est toujours pas venu voir sa fille.

Je la pose délicatement dans son petit lit.

 _\- Je vais tenter de trouver son père_.

Je déambule dans les couloirs, je passe devant la chambre où se trouvait ma belle soeur mais elle n'y ait plus. Je repars dans la direction opposé, mon frère est assis dans le bureau du médecin avec Dig. Je reste sur le pas de la porte apparemment ils ont fini leur entrevue. Mon frère à les yeux rougis par le chagrin. Je lui prends la main.

 _\- Oliver... Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais ta fille à besoin de toi..._

Il ne répond pas, il se contente juste de me regarder les yeux hagards. Je lui tiens toujours la main et je l'entraîne vers la nurseries. Dig quand à lui me dit qu'il rentre, il est rongé par le chagrin également.

 _\- Elle est la..._

Il la regarde un petit moment, mais ne la prend pas. L'infirmière de tout à l'heure lui amène des papiers qu'elle lui demande de signer. Il signe les papiers sans même leur jeter un regard, je m'approche tout de même lis le tout avant de les remettre à l'infirmière, je veux être sur qu'il s'agit bien de document attestant qu'elle est bien sa fille...

 _\- Vous pouvez me dire comment elle va s'appeler ?_

 _\- (Oliver) Avec ma femme nous avions décidé de l'appeler Luna... Mais comme elle n'est plus la, je ne veux pas qu'elle porte ce prénom..._

 _\- (Théa) Ollie tu es sur ? Vous aviez fait ce choix ensemble... Pourquoi ne pas le garder ?_

 _\- Et à quoi ce rimerai hein Théa... Elle n'est plus la... Notez Mégane comme prénom... C'était.._

Mon frère fond en larme, il est incapable d'en dire plus, je termine alors la phrase pour lui.

 _\- C'était le second prénom de sa maman._

 _\- Très bien donc je note Mégane Queen c'est bien ça ?_

 _\- (Oliver) Mégane Luna Queen..._

L'infirmière écrit son prénom sur un petit bracelet qu'elle accroche ensuite autour du pied du bébé. Oliver a fini par s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, je prends Mégane dans mes bras et je lui dépose au creux de son bras. Au début il la tient simplement sans lui accorder un regard. Puis petit à petit il s'intéresse à elle. Il esquisse même un petit sourire... J'espère que sa fille l'aidera à ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans les abîmes de son âme.

 **Dig**

Lorsque je vois Théa arriver vers nous en pleure et le visage décomposé je comprends qu'il est arrivé malheur à Felicity. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle s'effondre tout en me disant que Felicity est partie. Je le serre dans mes bras et je laisse couler mes larmes... Comment est ce possible, Lance a dit qu'elle était consciente, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est morte, pourquoi elle est partie, pourquoi elle nous a abandonné.

Après un petit moment, Théa nous dit que le bébé à survécu, elle s'écarte de moi et repars, je prends Laurel par la main et nous la suivons, j'ai besoin de voir Felicity, de m'assurer qu'elle est bien partie. Théa entre dans la chambre où j'entends les sanglots d'Oliver, mon coeur se serre encore plus et mes larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je reste sur le pas de la porte, Laurel agrippe mon blouson et pose une main sur sa bouche, elle tente d'étouffer ses sanglots... Théa essaie de convaincre Oliver d'aller voir sa fille mais il en est incapable, qui pourrait l'en blâmer... Je pense que je serai comme lui.. La vie lui a fait un superbe cadeau mais en échange elle lui a prit la plus belle chose qui lui soit arrivé en neuf ans.

Théa sort sans nous accorder un regard, je l'admire, elle est forte, je sais qu'elle l'est pour son frère elle le sera toujours pour lui. Nous entrons dans la pièce, je fais le tour du lit et je me poste face à Oliver, je prends doucement la main de Felicity, elle est légèrement froide... Laurel s'approche mais ne la touche pas, elle ne reste pas longtemps, elle pose une main sur l'épaule d'Oliver et s'en va rapidement... C'est trop dur pour chacun de nous.

Oliver se redresse au bout d'un moment, m'accorde un regard, embrasse Felicity puis me demande si je veux bien l'accompagner dans le bureau du médecin...

Nous restons un moment avec lui, j'aide mon ami à remplir les papiers, à prendre les bonnes décision pour les funérailles... Je le soutiens comme je peux alors que notre vie à tout les deux s'effondre. Il vient de perdre sa femme, sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, moi je perd ma petite soeur, mon amie, la femme que j'apprécie le plus après la mienne... Felicity était une femme remarquable, intelligente et exceptionnelle... A elle seule, elle faisait rire tout le monde avec ses babillages, ses blagues, rien qu'en souriant elle illuminait nos journées, elle était notre petit rayon de soleil. Elle va nous manquer à tous. Je quitte Oliver et Théa, il est temps qu'il fasse connaissance avec sa fille, ça fait maintenant cinq heures qu'elle a vu le jour, cinq heures qu'elle attend de rencontrer son papa...

J'entre chez moi, je retrouve Lyla et Sara... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, ni le courage de dire à Lyla qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Felicity... Je la prends dans mes bras et lui murmure à l'oreille que notre amie ne fait plus partie de ce monde... Elle s'effondre dans mes bras...

 **Je suis désolé, ne m'en voulait pas... J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment et il fallait que je l'écrive... La suite bientôt...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quatre ans plus tard**

La vie sans Felicity n'est pas facile, ça fait quatre années qu'elle nous a quitté, quatre années qu'elle a donné naissance à notre fille. Je regarde Megan qui joue dans sa chambre, enfin elle ne joue pas, elle tente de résoudre des problèmes très complexe sur sa tablette. Je me demande si c'est ainsi que Felicity faisait passer le temps lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Je l'observe depuis un moment déjà, elle est absorbé par l'écran tout comme l'était Felicity lorsque quelque chose l'agaçait.

Megan ressemble énormément à sa mère excepté le regard, ça, elle le tient de moi.

Les premiers mois de sa vie ont été assez compliqué, pas parce qu'elle n'était pas en bonne santé, seulement parce que j'étais incapable de m'en occuper. Heureusement que Théa et Laurel étaient la, elles se sont relayés nuit et jour durant six mois pour s'occuper d'elle. Je ne prenais ma fille dans mes bras que pour lui faire des câlins et encore, ces moments ne duraient que cinq minutes ensuite je la posais dans son berceau et je partais m'isoler dans ma chambre en pleurant ma femme, de temps en temps je changeais sa couche ou lui donnait un biberon mais j'avoue que c'était assez rare, j'étais noyé dans mon chagrin, je n'acceptais pas le décès de ma femme et encore aujourd'hui je ne l'ai pas accepté, elle me manque toujours autant, chaque jour que dieu fait est difficile à vivre, je fais de mon mieux enfin j'essaie, je ne suis plus moi-même et je ne pense pas le redevenir un jour. Je suis un homme brisé...

Théa m'a ordonné de commencer une thérapie peu après les six mois de Megan, j'ai suivi son conseil et parler avec la psychologue m'a fait du bien, ça m'a permis de voir les choses différemment même si c'est toujours très dur d'accepter la réalité, je pense que jamais je n'accepterai, qui le pourrait ? Nous avons beaucoup discuté elle et moi et je me souviens encore d'une conversation que nous avons eu, je ne suis vraiment pas fier de lui avoir relaté ces mots, mais j'étais tellement mal à l'époque.

C'était lors de notre troisième séance :

(Flash back)

 _\- Alors monsieur Queen comment ça se passe avec votre fille, Megan il me semble._

 _\- C'est difficile, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'en occuper seul...En fait je ne m'en occupe pas du tout, ça ne m'intéresse pas.._

 _\- Et pourquoi c'est si difficile pour vous ?_

 _\- Parce que je lui en veux... D'être la alors que sa mère n'est plus._

Les larmes coulent, je sais que mes paroles sont dures et que certaine personne ne comprenne pas, mais c'est ainsi, c'est ce que je ressens et je ne peux pas changer les choses, enfin j'essaie mais c'est difficile de se défaire de ce sentiment.

 _\- Je comprends, c'est difficile... Mais elle a besoin de vous, de savoir que vous êtes la, que vous l'aimez... Et tout ça n'est pas sa faute, ce n'est qu'un bébé... Elle n'a rien demandé._

 _\- Je sais et j'essaie de lui montrer... Je fais des efforts... Pour elle, pour moi mais aussi pour ma femme parce que si elle voyait ça, elle ne serait vraiment pas contente..._

Je souris en pensant à la tête que ferait Felicity et au sermon que je me prendrai... Elle était douce, gentille mais avait tout de même un sacré caractère.

 _\- Vous souriez, ça ne vous arrive pas souvent ces derniers temps..._

 _\- Non..._

(Fin du flash back)

Je l'ai vu durant deux ans, je pense qu'elle connaît la moindre de mes pensées. Elle a vraiment été très professionnelle et ne s'est jamais permise de me juger. Avec le recul, je sais que tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas la faute de Megan, je m'en veux toujours comment un père peut il penser ainsi... J'essaie chaque jour d'être meilleur pour elle, et avec le temps et de la patience j'y arrive enfin j'espère, Théa me dit que je suis un papa formidable, mais parfois je doute surtout lorsque je m'énerve sur Megan... Il faut dire qu'elle est capricieuse et je déteste ça les caprices... Je pense que Felicity n'aurait pas apprécié non plus. Je passe tout les jours sur la tombe de Felicity, Megan m'accompagne souvent... Je ne lui ai rien caché au sujet de sa mère, je lui ai dit à quel point nous nous aimions, qu'elle avait hâte de la voir tout autant que moi, que nous avions fait énormément de projet d'avenir pour elle et nous, je lui ai expliqué aussi comment sa maman était partie... Elle sait tout mais elle ne me pose jamais de question sur sa maman, elle ne l'a pas connu... Pour Megan sa maman c'est Théa...

Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle m'a demandé si un jour elle pourrait appeler Théa maman... Je l'ai regardé les yeux brillants de larmes, et je lui ai dit que non, que Théa était sa marraine et que jamais elle ne pourra être sa maman... Qu'elle en avait qu'une seule mais que malheureusement le destin lui a ôter le bonheur de connaître sa maman à sa naissance.

 _\- Papa, tu vas au travail ce soir ?_

 _\- Oui Megan... C'est Laurel qui vient te garder._

 _\- Super. Et demain ce sera marraine ?_

 _\- Peut être._

Ca aussi c'est nouveau, enfin je veux dire, j'avais complètement arrêté d'aider l'équipe le soir, mais j'ai repris il y a un an, je ne vais plus trop sur le terrain sauf quand ils ont besoin de moi, je me sers surtout des ordinateurs. Felicity m'avait montré tout un tas de truc et même si je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle, j'arrive tout de même à les diriger.

 _\- Megan, Laurel est la... Je pars.._

Ma fille court vers moi je me baisse et l'embrasse, je ne pensais pas pouvoir faire ces gestes aussi facilement, il y a encore deux ans, je devais me forcer mais depuis tout vient naturellement, depuis que j'ai accepté que ma fille n'était en aucun cas responsable de tout nos malheur, de mon malheur !

 _\- Sois sage, pas de caprice et couché à vingt heure trente d'accord._

 _\- Oui papa. C'est promis._

Lorsque j'arrive au Qg je trouve Dig sur l'ordinateur.

 _\- Alors il a réussi ?_

 _\- Oui viens voir._

Je m'approche, nous avons reçu un message codé il y une semaine et depuis ce laps de temps nous essayons de savoir ce qu'il contient. Nous avons passé des heures pour trouver la solution. Comme nous étions incapable d'y arriver, nous avons demandé de l'aide à Lyla. Elle a envoyé le fichier à un ami qui travaille pour elle et apparemment il a réussi a faire en deux heures ce que nous, nous essayons de faire depuis sept jours. J'aurai vraiment du m'intéressé de plus près à tout ces logiciel lorsque Felicity était encore en vie... Mais jamais je n'aurai pensé être un jour derrière son bureau, à devoir aider les autres, à faire ce qu'elle faisait bien mieux que moi et surtout plus rapidement.

Je lis le message _" Monsieur Queen, des que vous avez ce message, venez au restaurant les marin's à vingt et une heure. J'ai des informations qui vous feront plaisir. Je serai installé dans le fond du restaurant. Je porterai une casquette de baseball. Je compte y être chaque soir jusqu'à ce que vous veniez"_

 _\- (Dig)Tu vas y aller ?_

 _\- Je pense que oui..._

 _\- Oliver on ne sait même pas de qui il est ce message... Et si c'était un piège.._

 _Tu crois que c'est sérieux d'y aller seul ?_

 _\- Je ne serai pas seul, on va établir un plan... Vous vous posterez un peu partout... Puis si ce gars à autant sécurisé le message c'est bien parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il tombe dans les mains de n'importe qui.._

 _\- Nous ne sommes que trois ce soir... Et nous ne disposons que de deux heures pour établir un plan._

 _\- Appelle Lyla, demande lui si elle peut garder Megan ce soir..._

Après avoir eu l'accord de Lyla, je contacte Laurel et lui explique la situation, nous avons besoin de l'équipe au complet. Dig de son côté s'occupe d'avertir Théa.

Les filles arrivent rapidement, Laurel me dit que Megan a pleuré parce qu'elle voulait rester avec elle ou alors aller chez Théa.

Je ne réponds rien, ma fille a un sacré caractère et je sais que parfois elle peut être pénible. De plus, je suis certain qu'elle s'amuse déjà avec Sara la fille de Dig.

Nous passons l'heure suivante à établir un plan.

 _\- (Théa) Ollie, tu es sur ? Ta fille n'a que toi !_

 _\- Euh elle t'a toi aussi speedy._

 _\- Oui, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle a déjà perdu sa mère..._

 _\- Je sais Théa, mais je dois le faire... Si ça se trouve cet homme à des infos capitale concernant cette organisation qui kidnappe des gens pour leur prendre leurs organes... Ca fais six mois que nous sommes la dessus et nous n'avons pas beaucoup avancé..._

Il est presque vingt et une heure, je pars avec Dig en direction du restaurant qui se situe en bord de mer, il est assez retiré de la ville, nous inspectons les environs, il ne semble pas y avoir de garde posté aux alentours. Je communique à Théa les infos, elles sont stationnées de l'autre côté de la rue, dans une petite ruelle, Laurel et elle se mettent en position, elles grimpent sur le toit d'un immeuble et se positionnent de façon stratégique. Je quitte la voiture, Dig quand à lui reste la, il surveille les alentours avec les jumelles.

J'entre dans le restaurant, je suis relié à Dig... J'ai une micro oreillette glissé dans mon oreille, ainsi il entendra toute la conversation et si quelque chose tourne mal il pourra me venir en aide rapidement. Je repère l'homme à la casquette, je m'approche de lui, il est de dos, il ne semble pas grand et n'a pas une carrure très impressionnante, je pourrai facilement m'en débarrasser.

J'arrive devant lui, il lève les yeux vers moi, ses yeux, ce regard je le connais j'en suis sur, non ça ne peut pas être ça, Felicity m'a dit que son père était mort. Mince il faut toujours que je pense à elle, je dois me ressaisir, me concentrer, je suis peut être en danger... Il me serre la main, c'est un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année déjà... Je me demande ce qu'il me veut. Il me montre la chaise face à lui, je n'hésite pas, je m'assois. Je ne dis rien, j'attends que cet homme me parle. Je remarque un dossier qui est posé sur la table, sa main droite est posé dessus, il tapote le dossier du bout des doigts, ce sont probablement les informations qu'il doit me donner.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, je me présente Peter Devis..._

 _\- (Dig) Peter Devis, bon sang Oliver tu sais qui est ce gars..._

Je ne le sais pas mais Dig à l'air de le connaître... Il faut dire que depuis le départ de Felicity plus rien ne m'intéresse, la télévision est toujours éteinte ou alors sur les chaînes de dessin animes, les informations ne m'attirent pas, de toute façon nous y entendons trop de mauvaise chose et j'en ai déjà bien assez avec ce qui me ronge à longueur de journée.

 _\- (Dig) Ce type est le bras droit du centre de l'unité d'intelligence... Tu sais ce qu'ils font aux personnes qu'ils emploient..._

Oh punaise, oui je le sais... Felicity m'avait parlé de ça il y a quelque temps... Elle se sentait menacé, et je l'avais assuré qu'il ne lui arriverait jamais rien, j'ai manqué à ma parole une fois de plus.

 _\- Vous avez un problème monsieur Queen ?_

 _\- Non tout va bien... J'ai cru durant un moment que vous étiez un criminel..._

 _\- Et non je n'en suis pas un, même si tout porte à croire que je le suis... Je suis du bon côté.._

 _\- Comment vous croire alors que vous êtes le bras droit du CUI..._

 _\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance et je vais vous le prouver._

Il me tend le dossier qui était posé sur la table d'à côté... Je le saisis et l'ouvre... Je suis sous le choc, je regarde chaque photo, je passe mes doigts sur se visage qui m'a tant manqué durant ces quatre dernières années... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne comprends pas... Comme est ce possible, j'ai vu son corps, elle était allongée, sa peau était froide, non tiède enfin je ne sais plus mais son coeur ne battait plus, elle ne respirait plus...

 _\- Votre femme est en vie Monsieur Queen..._

 _\- Alors c'est vous qui l'avez enlevé... C'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ? Et pourquoi me dire aujourd'hui qu'elle est vivante...Après quatre année, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait, depuis quatre ans j'élève ma fille en lui disant que sa mère est morte, depuis quatre ans je survis pour elle... C'est ignoble..._

 _\- Je ne suis pas derrière tout ça monsieur Queen... Ca ne fait que trois mois que je sais qu'elle est vivante et tout comme vous je pensais qu'elle était morte... Jamais je n'aurai imaginé un seul instant que ma fille soit vivante jusqu'à ce que je croise son regard vide chez CUI..._

 _\- Votre fille ! Je pensais que vous étiez mort... Felicity m'a toujours dit que vous l'étiez..._

 _\- Non je ne le suis pas, j'ai maquillé ma mort pour que ma femme et ma fille soient en sécurité... J'ai fait tout mon possible pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien... Et je pensais y être arrivé mais apparemment je me suis trompé..._

 _\- Est ce que je peux la voir ?_

 _\- Oui, mais avant vous devez me promettre que vous m'aiderai... J'ai besoin de vous... Comme vous le savez je travaille pour CUI mais je ne suis pas comme eux... Je me présente dans le centre deux fois par an pour y recruter des employés... Ils sont tous sous l'influence d'une drogue qui leur permet de faire leur travail et d'oublier qui ils sont... En général, Mr Grant me fait la liste des candidats qui me seront d'une grande utilité pour mon travail, je ne sélectionne jamais les meilleurs, généralement je m'intéresse à ceux qui ont une famille. Une fois qu'ils sont chez moi, je les place en cellule...Je m'occupe d'eux jusqu'a ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire, ça prend du temps, surtout si ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont drogués... Après qu'ils aient retrouvés leur mémoire, je leur explique ce qu'il leur est arrivé et je leur laisse le choix, soit ils continuent de travailler avec moi en ayant toute conscience de ce qu'ils font soit, ils décident de retrouver leur proche... Beaucoup s'en vont, ils retrouvent la vie qu'ils méritent d'avoir. Je leur fournis une nouvelle identité ainsi qu'a leur famille et je les envoie dans un autre état, ou pays en m'assurant que l'agent aura du travail... J'ai beaucoup de ressource dans le monde..._

 _\- (Dig) Finalement il n'est pas si mauvais..._

Je l'écoute attentivement et comme le dit Dig il n'est pas si abominable mais je me demande pourquoi il ne dénonce pas ce Grant, cet ordure qui m'a laissé croire que ma femme était morte. J'ai tout un tas de question en tête, qui s'est occupé de ma femme à l'hôpital qui a sorti Megan de son ventre...

- _Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse._

 _\- Je veux que vous tuez Grant... Je sais qui vous êtes et de quoi vous êtes capable._

 _\- Et si je refuse ?_

 _\- Vous avez le droit de le faire, il ne se passera rien... Vous retrouverez votre femme, mais vous devrez quitter la ville avec une nouvelle identité... Monsieur Queen, je veux que tout cela cesse, je veux que ces gens puissent vivre convenablement et choisir eux même leur vie... Je n'ai jamais approuvé les méthodes de Grant et j'ai besoin de vous pour le tuer... Je serai incapable de le faire, je ne suis pas un tueur... Vous si... Enfin vous l'étiez... Grant est un homme sans coeur, il se moque de briser une famille, tout ce qu'il l'intéresse c'est d'avoir les meilleurs agents possible pour son biseness... Drogue, armes, détournement de fond et j'en passe..._

 _\- (Dig) Prend le temps de réfléchir Oliver..._

 _\- Je veux voir ma femme et ensuite je vous donnerai ma réponse..._

 _\- Ok, je vais vous y emmener... Elle n'est pas ici, enfin je veux dire je n'habite pas Star city... Mon jet nous attend à l'aéroport..._

 _\- Laissez moi deux heures... Le temps de m'organiser pour ma fille... Oh et j'emmène un coéquipier avec moi..._

 _\- Comme vous voudrez monsieur Queen, je suppose que votre choix se portera sur John Diggle..._

Je quitte le restaurant avec le dossier de ma femme dans les mains... Dig arrive rapidement avec le van, les filles quand à elles ont regagnés leur voiture.

Je grimpe dans le fourgon, et rouvre le dossier tandis que Dig conduit vers le Qg.

Tout est détaillé dans le dossier, comment sa mort a été simulé, ils ont utilisé un méta bloquant qui ralenti le coeur au point que nous ne pouvons pas le sentir battre au touché, ni à l'ouie, il refroidi la peau également et atténue les mouvements de la respiration... Je serre les poings, je n'en reviens pas que je me suis fait duper comme ça... Je continue ma lecture, ils ont pratiqué une césarienne pour faire sortir Megan il est noté qu'il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un bébé et que de toute façon l'agent FSQ (Felicity Smoak Queen) ne se souviendrai plus de sa vie à son réveil... Quel horreur, qu'a t'il fait à ma femme... Je vais le tuer... Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus... Ce Grant va mourir, mais je ne vais certainement pas lui mettre une flèche dans le coeur non, je vais le faire souffrir...

Je relis tout ces passages à voix haute pour Dig...

 _\- Oliver, je sais à quoi tu penses... Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir, dans cette situation, n'importe qui se serai fait avoir... Moi aussi je l'ai vu et comme toi je pensais qu'elle l'était... Morte..._

Nous arrivons au Qg, Théa court vers moi et me prend dans ses bras. Elle pleure.

 _\- Ollie, comment c'est possible... Pourquoi nous nous sommes rendu compte de rien... Ca fais quatre ans que nous croyons qu'elle n'est plus la, quatre ans que Megan vit sans sa maman, quatre ans que tu survis pour ta fille..._

 _\- Je sais Théa... Quatre années où elles nous manque chaque jour... Mais c'est terminé, je vais la ramener..._

 _Est ce que tu peux t'occuper de Megan ?_

 _\- Oui, bien sur... Va la retrouver..._

J'entre chez John, j'embrasse Megan qui dort profondément dans la chambre de Sara. Je sors après un dernier regard vers elle. Dig et avec Lyla, il lui relate la situation... Elle semble aussi surprise que nous. Pour le moment nous ne savons pas si tout cela est vrai mais je ne pense pas que le père de Felicity me mentirai... J'ai vu des photos, et c'est bien elle dessus...

Avant d'aller à l'aéroport je repasse chez moi prendre quelques affaires. Nous arrivons une heure trente après l'échange. Le père de Felicity est devant son jet. Nous le rejoignons et grimpons à l'intérieur.

Il est près minuit lorsque nous décollons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trois mois plus tôt**

 **Peter Devis**

Je déteste vraiment ce que fait Grant, il appelle ça recruter des gens moi j'appelle ça faire du trafic d'humain. Je hais ces méthodes, comment peut il être aussi monstrueux. Il demande à ces agents de s'introduirent dans les ordinateurs des grosses entreprises, généralement c'est dans ce genre d'endroit qu'ils trouvent ses meilleurs hommes, il ne cible que les entreprise d'informatique, de développement, de technologie de nouvelle pointe. L'agent fait sont travail, il envoie un logiciel espion dans le serveur et récupère un maximum d'information ensuite un autre groupe d'agent étudie les dossiers et c'est comme ça qu'il repère les personnes exceptionnelles, celle qui lui serviront pour son biseness...

Une fois la personne repéré, il la suive durant deux semaines.. Il note ses déplacements, repère leur habitation, voit si ils ont de la famille... Bref il se renseigne un maximum durant ces deux semaines puis à la troisième il passe à l'offensive. Généralement, Grant opte pour l'accident... La personne se retrouve alors blessé par un agent circulant dans la voiture, une ambulance arrive avec deux agents à bord, ils prennent en charge le blessé et en principe c'est dans l'ambulance qu'il injecte le produit simulant la mort... Les familles sont appelés à l'hôpital et on leur annonce l'impensable...

Je n'ai jamais aimé ces combines... J'en ai discuté avec lui à plusieurs reprise mais à chaque fois il se braque et me menace de me tuer si je ne me tais pas... Je tiens à ma vie alors à chaque fois je la ferme. Puis si il me tue qui sauvera ces gens, certes je n'en sauve pas beaucoup, une vingtaine chaque années mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. J'ai l'impression de faire le bien en faisant ça même si je sais que c'est pathétique. Je devrai le tuer mais c'est impossible Grant est perpétuellement bien protégé, il a quatre molosses qui l'accompagne continuellement, qu'importe ces déplacements il est toujours sous protection. Il est même mieux protégé que notre président alors, que suis je censé faire. Je subis comme ces hommes et ces femmes qui n'ont rien demandé et je prie aussi pour qu'il ne découvre jamais ce que je fais réellement une fois que j'ai récupéré ses agents.

Après dix heures de vol j'arrive enfin au centre d'unité d'intelligence qui est situé au moyen orient. Grant m'accueille avec le sourire, il est toujours content de me voir. Ca fait un an que je ne suis pas venu et je regrette... Je détaille l'établissement, en un an il n'y a rien qui n'a changé, les murs sont toujours aussi blanc et froid, les agents sont habillés de la même façon, robe noire stricte pour les femmes, leur cheveux sont retenus dans une queue de cheval, pas de maquillage et le sourire figé sur leur lèvres. Quand aux homme il porte un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche, les cheveux coupaient très court et comme les femmes ils ont le sourire aux lèvres à chaque instant. On dirait des pantins, ils obéissent et disent oui à tout. Je détourne le regard des que j'en ai l'occasion, ça me donne la nausée de voir tout ces gens robotisés... Parce que oui c'est l'impression que nous avons...

Je suis Grant dans la grande salle de réunion, ici il y a un peu de couleur, enfin du gris foncé, du rouge et du noir. C'est déjà moins triste que tout ce blanc.

 _\- Tiens Peter voici la liste... Je t'en propose vingt... J'espère que tu trouveras ton bonheur..._

Je parcours la liste des yeux, puis j'allume mon ordinateur pour faire mes recherches. J'ai besoin de dix agents. Je passe près de deux heures à chercher des infos sur eux. Une femme vient vers moi et me dépose un café avec un assortiment de biscuit, je lève les yeux vers elle pour la remercier et je me fige... Cette fille, je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où parce que c'est la mienne... Grant voit que je déshabille Felicity du regard.

 _\- Un problème Peter ?_

 _\- Non, mais cette fille me plait... Elle est vraiment magnifique._

 _\- Et excellente... Dommage elle n'est pas sur ta liste._

Je vérifie, merde elle ne l'est pas en même temps si elle l'avait été j'aurai de suite vu que ma fille était ici. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste ici, hors de question... Ma fille que je croyais morte se retrouve en faite ici, piégé par la folie de Grant.

 _\- Dis donc c'est qu'elle semble te plaire..._

 _\- Elle est ravissante, je crois que j'ai eu un coup de foudre... En plus si tu dis qu'elle est talentueuse..._

Je joue la carte du gars qui est tombé amoureux, ça à déjà fonctionné par le passé et j'espère que ça fonctionnera de nouveaux.

 _\- Tu la veux Peter, je vois du désir dans ton regard... L'ennui c'est que je ne sais pas si je peux te la laisser... J'avais encore besoin d'elle..._

 _\- Je te l'achète..._

Oui, encore une fois je suis pathétique mais je l'ai déjà fait aussi, je ferai n'importe quoi pour faire sortir les gens que je connais d'ici. C'est beaucoup plus facile lorsqu'il s'agit de femme, quand ce sont des hommes je dois m'y prendre différemment.

Grant réfléchit, j'espère qu'il va flancher... Je prie silencieusement pour qu'il le fasse. Maintenant que je sais que ma fille est ici, je ne pourrai pas repartir sans elle, c'est impossible.

 _\- Ok je te la laisse pour cinq cent mille dollars..._

Cinq cent mille, bon sang c'est une sacrée somme mais je m'en moque, j'ai les moyens et si il avait fallu donner un million je l'aurai fait, ma fille vaut tout l'argent que j'ai sur mon compte et même plus.

 _\- Ok, je te transfère l'argent de suite..._

 _\- Dis donc Peter, cinq cent mille c'est une sacré somme..._

 _\- Oui mais comme tu vois elle me plait cette petite... Je sens que mes nuits ne vont plus être aussi ennuyeuse..._

 _\- Je confirme..._

Quoi ! Il a déjà touché ma fille, non impossible Grant est tout ce qu'on veut mais jamais il ne ferait ça, il est marié et aime sa femme plus que tout...

 _\- Tu l'as essayé..._

 _\- Ca va pas Davis... Je sais que je suis une ordure mais jamais je ne pourrai coucher avec ces filles, elles sont droguées je te rappelle... Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais d'ailleurs._

Merde, j'ai été impulsif... Je dois trouvé quelque chose et rapidement... Je ne veux pas éveillé des soupçons...

 _\- Oh tu sais comme tu l'as dis, elles sont droguées et ce sont de parfait petit robot... Elles font tout ce qu'on leur demande sans rechignés... Ce qui n'est pas le cas d'une femme lucide.._

 _\- Et moi qui pensait que tu valais mieux que moi... Je me suis bien trompé. Tu as fait ton choix ?_

 _\- Oui c'est bon... Dix plus celle ci..._

Je pose une main sur la cuisse de ma fille qui s'est assise près de moi après avoir eu l'ordre de Grant de s'asseoir, elle tourne le regard vers moi et m'offre son plus beau sourire. Elle est magnifique, elle ressemble à sa maman mais à mon intelligence, non elle est même plus intelligente que moi. Je souris en repensant à nos années de bonheur. Ma petite fille, je l'aime tellement...

 _\- Ca marche, je vais les regrouper dans le Hall... Je te la laisse. Amuse toi bien avec elle..._

Une fois qu'il a quitté le bureau je me lève et prend ma fille dans mes bras, je caresse ses cheveux, je ne montre pas à quel point je suis heureux, c'est truffé de caméras dans le bâtiment. Je l'emmène dans le hall où mes recrues m'attendent.

Ils me suivent jusqu'a mon jet, je tiens toujours Felicity par la taille et elle en fait de même, difficile de jouer les hommes amoureux alors qu'il s'agit de ma fille mais Grant n'y voit que du feu. Je me réjouis d'être parti lorsqu'elle n'avait que sept ans, j'ai effacé toute trace de mon existence, Mick Smoak n'existe plus, il est mort... J'ai tout fait pour que personne ne me retrouve et ça a fonctionné... J'ai continué à la regarder grandir, tout les mois je fouillais dans son ordinateur à distance, j'effaçais la moindre trace de mon passage, je pense qu'elle ne m'a jamais repéré enfin je n'en suis pas sur ça a duré des années enfin jusqu'à ses quatorze ans... Ensuite je n'arrivais plus à rien, elle a inventé tout un tas de sécurité qui m'était impossible de passer. Malgré la distance, j'étais fier d'elle. Lors de ma dernière intrusion j'ai trouvé un fichier de moi... Elle avait utilisé un logiciel permettant de me vieillir, elle m'avait à tout les âges.. Et lorsque je me regarde dans le miroir j'avoue que c'est très ressemblant. Je me suis tenu à l'écart et aujourd'hui je me dis que ce choix que j'ai fait était certes le plus dur que je n'avais jamais réalisé mais, j'ai bien fait parce que sinon Grant l'aurait pris sous son aile bien plus tôt, et je ne ferai probablement plus parti de ce monde car j'aurai tout fait pour la sortir de la... Et il m'aurait tué...

Nous arrivons à Boston peu après le couché du soleil, mon équipe habituelle est sur le tarmac, ils sont dix... Chacun entre dans l'avion et ressort avec un agent, ils ont pour mission de les remettre sur pied. Les sevrer, puis leur expliquer la situation dans laquelle ils sont... Et surtout leur dire qu'avec nous ils ont le choix, mais que leur vie sera totalement différentes désormais.

 _\- Chef, vous avez trouvé une jolie fille... Colis spécial ?_

 _\- C'est ma fille..._

 _\- Je suis désolé chef..._

 _\- Ne le sois pas... Si j'avais mis fin à cela elle ne se trouverait pas dans cette état aujourd'hui... Tout cela est ma faute et je compte bien arrêter ce Grant..._

 _\- Comment ?_

 _\- Grâce à l'aide de son mari..._

Après que Felicity soit morte, je me suis beaucoup renseigné sur son mari, Oliver Queen et j'ai découvert toute sa vie... Je me suis introduit dans l'ordinateur de sa compagnie et j'ai trouvé tout ce que je voulais... Il a vécu un enfer, il a tué un nombre incalculable de gens et surtout c'est un guerrier, il n'a peur de rien contrairement à moi. Il est intelligent, réfléchis, très méthodique... Je vais avoir besoin de lui et j'espère qu'il acceptera de m'aider.

Nous rentrons dans mon laboratoire, les dix personnes que je viens de sauver sont conduites dans des cellules d'isolement. Elles sont spacieuses et décorés, elles sont toutes équipés d'une salle de bain, d'un petit salon avec une télévision, de livre, j'ai fait en sorte qu'aucune de ces cellules ne ressemble à une prison.

Je prends Felicity avec moi et l'emmène dans mes appartements, ma fille n'ira pas dans ces cellules, je la veux avec moi et près de moi.

 **Felicity**

Je me sens mal, j'ai froid, je tremble, j'ai de grosses douleurs dans les membres... La tête me tourne et me fait atrocement mal, j'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent et le coeur qui bat rapidement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai mais c'est atrocement douloureux... J'ai envie que la souffrance s'éteigne, qu'elle me laisse tranquille, mais rien n'y fait elle persiste et se fait de plus en plus présente. Je tente de bouger mes bras mais, mes mains sont attachées au lit. Je hurle de douleur, de peur aussi... Je me demande ce qui se passe, j'essaie de me souvenir de ce qui m'est arrivé mais je n'y arrive pas la douleur dans ma tête est bien trop intense, j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va briser les os de mon crâne et s'étaler sur le sol .

Un homme entre dans la pièce, il s'approche de moi et éponge mon front qui dégouline de sueur. Je ne vois pas bien ces traits mais je sais que ce n'est pas Oliver.

 _\- Felicity, je sais que c'est douloureux mais tu as fait le plus dur... Encore quelque semaine et tout cela sera un mauvais souvenir._

Je sens que quelque chose me pique, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que déjà je sens la douleur disparaître et mes paupières se fermer.

J'ouvre les yeux et tourne la tête vers la source de lumière, le soleil tente de percer à travers le rideau sombre qui recouvrent la fenêtre. Je détaille la pièce, je ne reconnais rien... Ce n'est pas chez moi... Je bouge le bras mais je suis attaché, je sens la panique me gagner... Je m'agite dans tout les sens pour tenter de me dégager, j'hurle après Oliver mais il ne vient pas. Je tente de me calmer et j'y parviens en comptant mes respirations, Oliver m'avait appris à faire cela et j'avoue que cette technique fonctionne bien. Après dix respiration je sens la panique me quitter peu à peu. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et je commence a avoir de nouveau peur, un homme entre dans la pièce en courant et vient à mon chevet. Je crois rêver, non c'est impossible il est mort lorsque j'avais sept ans... Enfin c'est ce que ma mère m'a dit...

\- _Bonjour Felicity... Comment te sens tu ?_

 _\- Papa c'est bien toi ?_

 _\- Oui ma championne c'est bien moi... Est ce que tu te sens bien ?_

 _\- Je pense oui... Papa qu'est ce que je fais ici ?_

 _\- Viens, allons dans mon bureau je vais tout t'expliquer._

Il me détache les poignets ainsi que les chevilles, je descends du lit un peu vacillante, j'ai des difficultés à me tenir debout, j'inspecte mon corps et je m'aperçois que j'ai perdu énormément de poids, je porte une main sur mon ventre et me rassois.

 _\- Papa où est t'elle, où es ma fille ?_

Mon père se fige, il se positionne devant moi et pose ses deux mains sur mes épaules, je n'ai pas la force de le repousser... J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de mal à mon bébé et où est Oliver...

 _\- Felicity, il va falloir que tu sois forte, ta fille va bien..._

 _\- Oliver !_

 _\- Il va bien aussi... Viens, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau._

Il m'aide à me relever, me prend par la taille pour m'amener dans son bureau. Je jette un oeil par la fenêtre et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas à Star city, la ville à l'extérieur semble immense, bien plus grande que Star city, j'aimerai savoir où je me trouve. Je me détourne de la fenêtre et inspecte les alentours, les murs de son bureau sont parsemés de photo de moi à tout âge, je me demande comment mon père a eut toutes ces photos...

Je m'installe dans le canapé légèrement étourdie, je ne comprends rien et je n'ai pas envie de le faire tout ce que je veux c'est voir Oliver et ma fille, mon père s'assoit derrière son bureau.

 _\- Felicity, de quoi te souviens tu ?_

Je cherche dans ma mémoire, je réfléchis un moment et je souris, je me revois dans le Qg avec Oliver, nous nous disputons à propos d'un truc que je ne lui ai pas dit enfin nous ne nous disputons pas vraiment, Oliver n'arrive jamais à être en colère contre moi... Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse, il me dit qu'on réglera le problème plus tard... Je suis fatiguée...

 _\- Euh, je suis avec mon mari... Je quitte le bureau éreinté... Je suis à trois semaines de l'accouchement et je ne dors pas beaucoup la nuit. Je quitte Oliver, je sors dans la rue et traverse l'avenue pour rejoindre ma voiture... Je suis percuté par un véhicule mais je vais bien enfin je suis consciente... Une ambulance arrive rapidement, il me porte à l'intérieur et me soigne... Je porte une main sur mon ventre et je sens Luna bouger... Luna c'est mon bébé ma petite fille... Je souris, rassuré qu'elle aille bien... Je demande aux ambulanciers de prévenir mon mari... Ensuite je ne sais pas, je sens qu'on me pique et je m'endors... Je me souviens avoir eu de grosse douleurs dans les membres, des sueurs froides, des vomissements et des tremblements, j'ai vu un homme épongés mon front avant de me rendormir..._

 _\- Felicity, tu as été drogué... Durant quatre ans on t'a injecté des drogues... Tu as bien eu ta petite fille..._

 _\- Drogué comment ça ? Et où sont Oliver et Luna ?_

 _\- Ils ne savent pas que tu en vie... J'attendais que tu reviennes à toi... Après que tu te sois endormi dans l'ambulance, tu as été transporté à l'hôpital... Des médecins qui ne faisaient pas partit de l'équipe du général hospital de Star city t'ont pris en charge, ils t'ont emmené dans une salle d'opération et ont sortit ta fille de ton ventre... Ensuite ils ont injecté un produit dans ton corps pour faire croire à ton mari que tu étais morte... Je suis désolé Felicity... Je t'ai retrouvé il y a deux mois et demi... Tu étais au Cui... Tu sais ce que c'est n'est ce pas ?_

 _\- Oui mais je pensais que ce qu'on disait à leur sujet était faux... Attend si tu m'a trouvé la bas c'est que tu travailles pour eux... Tu es responsable de ce qui m'arrive..._

Je deviens hystérique, je me lève et quitte le bureau aussi rapidement que possible, j'arrive dans le salon un homme avec la carrure imposante me bloque le passage, il m'attrape et colle mes deux mains dans mon dos, je geins sous la douleur. Mon père arrive rapidement et lui demande de me lâcher... Je m'effondre sur le sol en pleure, je sanglote, je suis anéanti... Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'est arrivé et encore moins au fait que mon père soit responsable de tout ça...

Il vient vers moi et me relève, je le repousse aussi brusquement que je le peux et je frappe sur son torse.

 _\- Tu es un monstre sans coeur, tu aurai mieux fait de mourir pour de vrai..._

Je repars dans ma chambre et je claque la porte, je m'allonge sur le lit et je prie pour que quelqu'un me retrouve...

Ca fais quinze jours que je suis ici, prisonnière, je n'ai pas revu mon père, un homme qui est censé me surveiller m'a dit qu'il était parti et qu'il reviendrait bientôt... Je n'ai pas accès à toute la maison juste le salon et la cuisine, juste après avoir su que mon père ne reviendrai pas de suite, j'ai tenté d'entrer dans son bureau pour avoir accès à l'ordinateur, j'y étais presque mais une main s'est posé sur mon épaule au moment où j'ai saisi la poignée de la porte, l'agent m'a alors attrapé et m'a raccompagné dans ma chambre... Je me suis allongé et j'ai pleuré un long moment, me demandant comment je pourrai m'enfuir de cet enfer, je n'ai qu'une envie m'évader et contacter Oliver, lui dire que je vais bien, que je suis en vie...

La cuisinière est venue me déposer à manger et elle s'est assise dans le fauteuil qui se trouve près de la fenêtre, elle s'est alors mise à me parler, elle m'a dit qui était vraiment mon père et ce qu'il faisait, je l'ai écouté de toute façon je n'avais que ça à faire lorsqu'elle a terminé son récit, je me suis aperçue que mon père n'était pas un monstre sans coeur comme je le pensais... Il essaie de réparer les erreurs de son supérieur tout simplement... Il m'a sauvé, sans lui je serai encore au Cui, drogués, à faire des choses dont je n'ai même pas conscience...

Avant de quitter la chambre madame Smith m'a laissé une enveloppe. Je l'ai ouverte des qu'elle est partie, j'ai sortie la lettre qu'elle contenait et je l'ai lu.

 _Felicity,_

 _Tu as tout les droits de m'en vouloir, en effet je ne suis pas l'homme que tu croyais que j'étais... Tes paroles m'ont fait mal mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je t'ai fait... Mon rôle était de te protéger et je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à le faire... Je pensais pourtant y être arriver mais j'avais tort.. Lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais morte, je me suis dit que c'était sans doute vrai.. Oliver était dévasté... Non je ne l'ai pas rencontré mais j'ai assez de personnel à ma disposition pour le suivre... Ne pense pas que j'ai passé mon temps à le traquer, non je ne fais pas ce genre de chose je m'assure simplement de temps à autre qu'il va bien ainsi que la petite... J'ai fait la même chose avec toi et ta mère durant des années, j'étais toujours avec toi sans vraiment que tu me vois..._

J'ai souris en lisant cette phrase et je me suis rappelé ce nombre de fois ou j'ai vu qu'une personne c'était introduit dans mon ordinateur... Il était doué vraiment doué, mais à chaque fois je me surpassais pour qu'il n'arrive plus à accéder à mes données, il mettait de plus en plus de temps à y arriver jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus du tout... Je ne pensais pas que c'était mon père, surtout que généralement c'était uniquement des photos de moi qu'il regardait... Je pensais que j'avais un admirateur secret...

 _Tu es vraiment doué avec les ordinateurs bien plus que moi, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai été frustré de ne pas avoir pu accéder à ton réseau... C'était de plus en plus difficile pour moi... La dernière fois que j'y ai eut accès tu avais quatorze ans... Après cela, j'ai du te surveiller différemment, merci les caméras de sécurité des villes..._

 _Je pense que si tu as cette lettre c'est parce que madame Smith à enfin réussi à te parler... Tu as le droit de me juger, de me détester, de me haïr mais Felicity je ne te laisserai pas me quitter pas alors que je viens de te retrouver. Je vais te prouver que je ne suis pas ce mauvais gars, d'une manière ou d'une autre j'y arriverai._

 _Quand tu auras fini de lire la lettre, retourne voir madame Smith elle a une photo de ta fille et de ton mari, ainsi qu'un Dvd à te remettre... Au fait, ta fille ne s'appelle pas Luna comme tu le pensais son prénom est Megan Luna Queen... Oliver sera probablement mieux t'expliquer que moi pourquoi il a fait ce choix. Je te laisse savourer ce petit cadeau.. Je reviens très vite avec une autre surprise._

 _A bientôt Felicity_

Après la lecture de sa lettre, j'ai fait ce qu'il m'avait demandé, je suis allée voir la cuisinière, elle m'a remis les documents, je suis repartie dans ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'être seule. Il n'y avait pas une photo mais cinq. Sur la première c'est Théa au parc, elle tient ma fille dans ses bras, Oliver n'est pas avec elle peut être que c'est lui qui prend la photo... Sur la seconde, elle faisait ses premiers pas, Oliver la tenait par la main d'un côté et Théa de l'autre... Sur la troisième elle était déjà plus grande c'était son entrée à l'école, elle était magnifique, Elle semblait heureuse d'aller à l'école, elle tenait son petit sac dans ses mains et souriait... Elle me ressemble beaucoup, les mêmes traits que moi, la même bouche, le même sourire, des cheveux blond foncé avec de jolie boucle, elle a juste hérité du regard de son père, ce regard qui me fait fondre. La quatrième photo représentait Oliver en tenue d'Arrow... Et la dernière une photo de mes amis réunis, Théa, Laurel, et Dig... J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à les regarder, j'ai versé beaucoup de larme aussi mais ça été pire lorsque j'ai inséré le Dvd dans le lecteur... Ce disque représentait les quatre années de ma fille, des photos essentiellement, des moments que mon père a probablement réussis à dérober en fouillant dans l'ordinateur...

Sur les premières j'ai pu voir à quelle point Oliver était dévasté, son regard était si sombre et triste, puis au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait dans le temps, j'ai revu ses prunelles étincelaient... Il ne semble pas parfaitement heureux mais il n'est pas non plus malheureux... Il a juste fait son deuil... J'ai été soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait personne dans sa vie... Depuis l'explication de mon père à mon sujet c'était ma plus grande crainte, que je ne puis jamais revivre avec mon mari.

J'ai regardé le Dvd tellement de fois depuis que je l'ai en ma possession que je connais chaque images, chaque détails...

Je sors de ma chambre alerté par le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre... Mon père est de retour après quinze jour d'absence et il n'est pas seul.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oliver**

Le trajet jusque Boston n'est pas très long, il n'y a que deux heures de vol. Je suis assis près de Dig, ensemble nous relisons le dossier que nous a donné Davis... J'ai la rage, je suis énervé, je m'en veux toujours de ne pas m'être rendu compte que ma femme était vivante. Je jette le dossier sur la table qui se trouve face à nous et passe une main sur mon visage. Le père de Felicity s'est absenté depuis un moment, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait mais j'espère que nous ne sommes pas tombé dans un piège. J'avise les hommes qui sont avec nous, ils ne sont que trois, je pense que si quelque chose tournait mal, Dig et moi n'aurions aucune difficultés pour les appréhender. Dig aussi semble nerveux il jette plusieurs fois des regards vers les hommes de Davis.

Je regarde ma montre, il ne reste plus que trente minutes de vol et ensuite si tout ce que ma raconté Davis est vrai, je pourrai serrer Felicity dans mes bras. Je soupire et regarde par le hublot, je vois les lumières des villes scintillées, et les immeubles miniatures... Je suis perdu dans ma contemplation, je sursaute lorsque Davis nous interpelle :

 _\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?_

 _\- (Oliver et Dig) Non merci..._

 _\- Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir tenu compagnie, il y a eu un problème avec une recrue.._

Je me tends, j'espère que ce n'est pas Felicity...

 _\- Oliver, vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi après tout vous êtes mon gendre... Ce n'est pas Felicity, elle va bien... C'est un homme, il est mort... Il n'a pas supporté le sevrage, son coeur s'est arrêté._

 _\- (Dig) J'ai une question, est ce que cette drogue cause des dommages au cerveau ?_

 _\- Non, les gens que j'ai sauvé n'ont aucun soucis... Cet homme est décédé parce qu'il était cardiaque, ça n'arrive pas souvent._

Je suis rassuré que Dig ait posé la question, elle me brûlait les lèvres mais j'avais peur de la réponse. Nous discutons durant le reste du vol, essentiellement du CUI... Je veux en savoir un maximum sur les méthodes de ce Grant... Je suis écoeuré d'apprendre ce qui arrive aux agents qui ne leur sont plus utiles, ils les conduisent à l'extérieur et les laisse se débrouiller seul... Il y en a très peu qui survive, la désintoxication est tellement longue et douloureuse que la plupart de ces personnes mettent fin à leur jour pour ne plus souffrir...

L'avion se pose enfin sur la piste, la moteur s'arrête et la porte s'ouvre, je prends mon sac et me précipite à l'extérieur, Dig est constamment sur ses gardes, il regarde partout et analyse les moindres mouvements de Davis et de ses hommes... Il ne lui fait pas confiance, moi non plus mais je veux qu'on arrive le plus rapidement possible dans son laboratoire.

Une voiture nous attends sur la tarmac, je m'engouffre à l'intérieur juste derrière Davis, Dig entre à son tour et un des gars de la sécurité monte à l'avant. Je ne sais pas où sont passé les deux autres et je m'en fiche.

 _\- Nous y seront dans cinq minutes_.

La voiture s'arrête devant un énorme bâtiment qui s'élèvent sur deux niveaux. Nous entrons dedans, Davis marche rapidement tout en faisant des signes à droite et à gauche, je regarde droit devant moi, je ne vois rien de ce qui m'entoure je n'ai qu'une hâte que nous franchissons la porte qui me mènera à ma femme. Je sais que Dig enregistre tout, les moindres détails, il est vigilant bien plus que moi et je l'en remercie silencieusement. Nous nous stoppons enfin devant une grande porte en chêne, Davis insère la clef dans la serrure et pousse le battant. Nous entrons et je la vois elle est la, c'est vraiment elle... Elle me court dans les bras, je la serre tout contre moi et je respire son odeur tout en laissant mes larmes couler, je capture ses lèvres et je l'embrasse, je ne cesse de l'embrasser et de la caresser, je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux qu'elle a laissé détaché, elle sait que j'aime lorsqu'elle les laisse ainsi. Felicity me touche le visage, descend ses mains sur mon cou et vient de nouveau se coller contre moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle est la, que je la tiens dans mes bras. Elle se recule, j'essuie ses larmes et l'embrasse encore puis enfin elle voit Dig et va vers lui, il l'enlace aussi et lui dépose un bisou sur la joue et je le vois pleurer de joie à son tour. Felicity revient vers moi et se pelotonne contre mon torse, je resserre mes bras autour de son corps et pose ma tête sur son crâne. Elle va bien, je remercie dieu de me l'avoir rendue, c'est vraiment un miracle.

 **Felicity**

Lorsque je le vois, je cours vers lui, il me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui, ses bras qui m'ont tant manqué ses quinze dernier jours, son odeur, son contact, la sensation que ses caresses me procurent, tout m'a manqué... Il m'embrasse longtemps tout en me caressant le dos et en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je laisse mes larmes couler tout en lui touchant le visage, je veux m'assurer que tout cela est bien réelle, qu'il soit vraiment la. Je me détache d'Oliver et tourne le regard vers mon père mais ce n'est pas le sien que je rencontre mais celui de Dig, je m'écarte d'Oliver et je vais l'enlacer, il me soulève légèrement et dépose un bisous sur ma joue, il pleure lui aussi et je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je le vois verser des larmes. Je regarde Oliver puis retourne vers lui, je me pose sur son torse et je sens son odeur. Nous restons un moment dans cette position, personne ne bouge, mon père et Dig nous observe simplement.

Je me retourne pour faire face à mon père, mais je reste contre Oliver, mon dos contre son torse et ses mains continue d'enserrer ma taille.

 _\- Merci papa... Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité comme je l'ai fait... Je me suis trompé sur toi..._

Mon père me sourit, s'approche et dépose un baiser sur mon front comme lorsque j'étais enfant.

 _\- Je vais vous laisser tout les trois, j'ai des choses à régler... Il y a trois chambres de libre près de la tienne. Felicity se serai bien que tu en donnes une à ton ami. Oh et si vous avez faim il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans le réfrigérateur... Faite comme chez vous..._

Nous regardons mon père quitter l'appartement, Oliver me serre de nouveau contre lui.

 _\- (Dig) Et maintenant que faisons nous !_

 _\- (Oliver) Nous allons nous reposer, nous repartirons demain._

 _\- (Dig) Tu crois qu'il va nous laisser partir... Sérieusement Oliver, il attend quelque chose de toi et tu le sais aussi bien que moi._

 _\- (Oliver) Et je le ferai, mais nous pouvons gérer ça à distance. Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux que Megan rencontre sa maman le plus rapidement possible._

Megan, j'ai hâte aussi de la voir mais je suis aussi anxieuse. On ne se connaît pas elle et moi, elle a passé les quatre premières années de sa vie sans maman et voilà que du jour au lendemain je refais surface. Je laisse couler mes larmes, ce Grant m'a tout volé...

 _\- (Dig) Je vais vous laisser, vous avez un tas de chose à vous dire..._

Je me détache de mon mari, j'attrape la main de John et je l'emmène dans la chambre se situant face à la mienne. Je lui dépose un bisous sur sa joue, il m'enserre dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous... Tu nous as tant manqué... A tous..._

Je quitte John et retourne auprès d'Oliver, je le trouve assis sur le canapé en grande conversation. Il m'entend arriver, il lève les yeux vers moi, m'attrape la main, enroule ses bras autour de ma taille et me fait asseoir sur ses jambes. Il me caresse tendrement la taille tout en me regardant avec beaucoup d'amour.

Il met fin à sa conversation rapidement.

 _\- Désolé, je voulais rassurer Théa, lui dire que tu étais bien en vie..._

Nous restons un long moment sans rien dire, nous nous caressons et nous nous embrassons longuement. Nous savourons nos retrouvailles. Je passe mes mains sous le tee shirt d'Oliver et le retire, je découvre alors qu'il a une chaîne autour du cou. Je saisi l'anneau et sourit, c'est mon alliance. Il me regarde tendrement et me souris, il passe ensuite ses mains derrière son, retire la chaîne, récupère l'anneau, saisit ma main gauche et le fait glisser à mon annulaire.

 _\- Il ne m'a jamais quitté... Ca fais quatre ans qu'il est la près de mon coeur... Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer et de penser à toi._

Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes et nous reprenons la ou nous en étions...

 **Oliver**

Après avoir emmené Felicity dans sa chambre et après lui avoir fait tendrement l'amour, nous avons discuté de Megan. Elle a inséré un Dvd dans le lecteur et ensemble nous avons regardé toute les photos qui passaient à l'écran. Nous avons mis plus de deux heures à venir à bout de ce petit montage alors qu'en principe il ne dure que dix minutes, mais j'ai détaillé chaque photo, chaque moment capturé... Je veux que ma femme sache tout de notre fille, je ne lui ai rien caché... Je lui ai racontais ma vie sans elle, combien ça avait été difficile, comment je me suis effondré, combien j'en ai voulu à Megan d'être la, le fait que je n'ai jamais accepté sa mort, que je n'ai jamais avancé dans ma vie, que sans l'existence de notre fille je ne serai probablement plus la pour discuter avec elle parce que oui j'y ai songé plusieurs fois mais le fait que ma fille soit en vie, je ne le pouvais pas... Felicity n'a pas cillé à l'évocation de ses phrases, de ses mots... Elle a vu à quel point j'étais perdu, tombé dans les profondeurs de l'abîme. Je lui aussi expliqué pourquoi je n'avais pas gardé le prénom que nous avions choisi ensemble pour notre fille, tout simplement parce qu'il m'était impossible de prononcer ce prénom tout les jours sans me souvenir d'elle et de cette scène que nous avons eu ensemble pour le choix. Je souris à l'idée d'y repenser, je m'autorise enfin à le faire alors que je l'avais mise de côté.

(Flash back)

Nous sommes tout les deux allongés sur le lit, j'ai une main posé sur le ventre de ma femme et ensemble nous tentons de nous mettre d'accord sur un prénom. Ce qui n'est pas chose facile, nous n'avons pas du tout les mêmes goût, tout ce que je propose Felicity n'aime pas et inversement. Nous nous disons que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Un jour alors que nous sommes que tout les deux au Qg, elle s'exclame un "oui" très fort. Je me demande ce qui lui prend surtout qu'elle ne faisait rien de spécial.

\- _Tout va bien ?_

Elle se lève et s'approche de moi, elle pose son index contre ma poitrine et me frappe avec tout en me disant cela.

 _\- Je viens de trouver un prénom qui sera parfait pour notre fille et tant pis si tu n'aimes pas, se sera ça et rien d'autre... Je l'adore... Ce sera Luna..._

J'ai souris,

 _\- Luna, ce sera parfait et apparemment je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre choix que d'accepter._

(Fin du flash back)

Je lui dis combien je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu qu'elle était en vie, que j'aurai du demander plus d'explication, mais j'étais tellement anéanti que je n'ai rien vu... Elle m'a répondu que ce n'était pas ma faute, que le seul responsable était ce Grant et qu'il fallait qu'on l'arrête. Je lui ai promis que nous le ferons que de toute façon je n'avais pas le choix, que j'en avais fait la promesse à son père. Nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre... Je ne l'ai pas lâché de la nuit, j'avais trop peur qu'elle m'échappe de nouveaux. Je n'ai pas bien dormi, je me suis réveillé plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, je l'ai contemplé aussi durant de longue heures. Elle est toujours aussi belle même avec ses kilos en moins, parce que oui elle a beaucoup maigri. Elle m'a dit que c'était durant le sevrage qui a duré deux mois et demi, qu'elle était souvent inconsciente de ce fait elle ne se nourrissait pas, son père l'hydrater et la nourrissait par intra veineuse... C'est pour ces raisons qu'elle a perdu du poids.

Je suis réveillé par les vibrations de mon téléphone, je l'attrape et le colle à mon oreille, il est encore tôt ici six heures du mâtin mais à Star city il est déjà huit heures.

 _\- Hey bonjour Megan_

Je sens Felicity s'agiter dans mes bras, elle se réveille doucement.

 _\- On se verra tout à l'heure ma puce... Ce soir... Sois sage avec marraine d'accord... Je t'aime à tout à l'heure_

J'embrasse Felicity et ensemble nous nous levons. Nous allons sous la douche où je profite une fois de plus de notre proximité pour lui faire l'amour.

Nous entrons dans la cuisine, Dig y est déjà attablé, il est en grande discussion avec le père de Felicity, ils essaient de voir comment il sera possible d'attaquer le Cui, je vois des plans du centre étalés sur la table, des tas de note un peu partout. Je regarde par dessus l'épaule de John, ils ont vraiment bien avancé, ça doit faire des heures qu'ils sont sur le sujet.

Je m'installe avec eux de même que ma femme et nous passons le reste de la matinée à discuté de l'attaque, de la manière dont nous allons nous y prendre. Il est quinze heure lorsque nous avons terminé de tout régler. Nous allons avoir besoin de l'aide de nos amis, notamment celle de Barry. Je l'ai contacté pour lui demander si il pourrait être de la partie et il a accepté, de même que les membres de la ligue. Nous avons besoin d'une vingtaine d'homme pour encercler le bâtiment juste au cas où Grant décide de s'enfuir.

 _\- (Peter Davis) Prend soin de toi Felicity et surtout n'oublie pas_

 _\- Je sais papa, pas d'ordinateur tant que Grant ne sera pas neutralisé... Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas envie de disparaître une seconde fois... Puis j'ai pas mal de temps à rattraper avec ma famille et mes amis._

 **Felicity**

Nous arrivons à proximité de chez nous, le vol a été bien plus court que ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'aurai aimé avoir plus de temps avant de rencontrer Megan. En savoir un peu plus sur elle, enfin je sais déjà tout mais je suis angoissé parce qu'Oliver m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas très facile comme enfant.. Il a préféré me le dire pour ne pas que je sois surprise.

Nous sommes devant la porte du loft, je suis étonné qu'Oliver n'ait pas déménagé, je pensais qu'il l'aurait fait mais non, en même temps je le comprends, il est super bien situé, à proximité de tout, du centre ville, des écoles, du parc, et surtout le plus important du Qg.

Il me serre contre lui et me dépose un bisous sur le front.

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

J'inspire un grand coup, je ne le suis pas vraiment mais il va falloir le faire.

Il ouvre la porte et il est accueilli par Megan, il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, je reste la à la fixer, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle est vraiment jolie, elle me ressemble beaucoup, elle est blonde aux yeux bleus, les yeux de son papa mais elle a la forme de mon visage, mon nez, ma bouche, mon sourire, les photos ne mentaient pas. J'ai les membres qui tremblent, je lui touche doucement le bras mais elle a un mouvement de recul. Théa arrive à ce moment la, elle se jette sur moi et m'enlace. Je la serre longuement tout en fermant les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvre Megan me regarde, je vois qu'Oliver lui parle doucement.

- _(Oliver) Megan est ce que marraine t'a raconté où j'étais ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Je m'avance près de Megan et m'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur, ma fille s'agrippe à la jambe d'Oliver, elle ne semble pas vouloir le lâcher. Je tends la main pour caresser sa joue, elle se laisse faire mais ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, j'ai peur de la braquer et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Elle lâche enfin Oliver et part vers Théa.

 _\- (Théa) Hey Megan, tu n'as pas à avoir peur c'est ta maman, ta vraie maman... Nous en avons discuté tout à l'heure, nous avons regardé les photos ensembles tu te souviens._

 _\- Oui... Mais je veux pas qu'elle revienne parce que si elle est la, toi tu vas partir..._

Je verse des larmes, ces paroles me font mal... Oliver s'approche de Megan, il lui prend la main et l'emmène à l'écart. J'entends que son ton n'est pas vraiment celui qu'il devrait avoir, il semble en colère contre elle, en colère parce qu'elle ne m'accepte pas. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile mais je sais aussi qu'il déteste que je sois blessé et le fait que se soit par notre fille ne doit pas aider. Je m'approche d'eux, je ne veux pas qu'il la rouspète ce n'est qu'une enfant, il faut se mettre à sa place, elle ne me connaît pas. Théa n'a rien dit, elle l'a laissé s'emparé de Megan, je pense qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir sur le moment.

 _\- (Oliver) Megan tu vas t'excuser tout de suite, il est hors de question que je te laisse réagir de cette façon... Que tu le veuilles ou non c'est ta maman, alors va lui présenter des excuses._

Megan baisse la tête et se met à pleurer mais Oliver ne cède pas, il continue de lui parler sur un ton dur.

 _\- Ce n'est pas la peine de pleurer, ce n'est pas de cette façon la que nous t'avons élevé... Je t'ai appris la politesse et le respect et la tu en as manqué..._

 _\- (Felicity) Oliver, laisse tomber... Elle a le droit d'être inquiète et de se poser des questions... Ce n'est pas facile pour elle._

Oliver se relève et soupire, Megan part en courant retrouver Théa qui la prend dans ses bras et qui tente de l'apaiser. Je ne pensais pas qu'Oliver puisse être si dur avec elle mais je ne me permet pas de le juger, il m'a dit qu'il rencontrait quelque difficultés avec l'éducation de notre fille, qu'elle était capricieuse et qu'elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, qu'elle faisait toujours tout pour qu'il se mette en colère contre elle, qu'elle abusait de sa patience... Il m'a dit ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle se comportait comme cela avec lui... Qu'il essayait d'être un bon père mais que c'était difficile, je pense que c'est compliqué d'élever un enfant et que tout les parents passent par ces moments...

 _\- Je suis désolé Felicity j'aurai tellement voulu que ça se passe différemment, qu'elle t'accepte, qu'elle se jette dans tes bras..._

 _\- Hey, elle ne me connaît pas... Pour elle je n'ai jamais existé... Laisse lui du temps, laisse nous du temps._

Trois jours viennent de s'écouler depuis mon retour et j'avoue que ce n'est pas facile, comme Oliver me l'a dit Megan n'est pas facile. Elle ne semble heureuse que lorsque Théa est avec elle. C'est peut être parce que Théa fait tout ce qu'elle veut, ses moindres caprices... Mais comment lui en vouloir, Théa a fait ce qu'elle a pu, ce n'est pas évident de s'occuper de l'enfant d'un autre et encore moins lorsque c'est l'enfant de son frère.

Megan ne s'est pas excusé pour son comportement et Oliver ne lui a pas demandé de le refaire. Nous sommes tout les trois à table, Megan est assise face à moi, elle discute avec son père mais m'ignore totalement. C'est dur pour moi, je le vis mal mais je dois lui laisser du temps. Une fois notre repas terminé, j'aide Oliver à débarrasser la table et à remplir le lave vaisselle.

 _\- Papa, c'est quand qu'elle arrive marraine ?_

 _\- Elle ne vient pas ce soir, je t'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi..._

Megan regarde son père puis se sauve dans sa chambre fâché. Oliver fait un pas pour la rattraper mais je l'en empêche, ça ne servirai a rien, juste à envenimer la situation.

 _\- Felicity, je sais qu'elle a besoin de temps mais je déteste son comportement de ces trois derniers jours... J'aime pas qu'elle fasse comme ci tu n'étais pas la._

Je prends mon mari dans mes bras et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il monte tout de même à l'étage puis redescend cinq minute plus tard.

 _\- Elle joue, je vais y aller... Si jamais elle te cause le moindre problème tu m'appelles d'accord... Je ne devrai pas être long._

J'attends qu'il quitte le loft, une fois la porte refermé je monte à l'étage, je me colle sur l'embrasure de la porte de chambre de Megan et je la regarde. Elle essaie de résoudre une énigme sur sa tablette, Oliver m'a dit qu'elle passait énormément de temps à faire cela, elle adore. Elle fronce les sourcils, puis jure.

Elle relève la tête et croise mon regard, je vois des larmes qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

 _\- Ca ne va pas Megan._

Je m'approche doucement d'elle, je ne veux pas la braquer.

 _\- Si, c'est juste que ça fait longtemps que je suis dessus et j'y arrive pas..._

 _\- Tu me laisses y jeter un oeil ?_

 _\- Si tu veux mais tu n'y arriveras pas non plus... Papa dit que je suis très intelligente._

Je souris, je sais qu'elle l'est, Oliver m'a dit qu'elle me ressemblait énormément pour ça aussi. Je m'assois sur le lit, elle me glisse sa tablette dans les mains, j'analyse son casse tête... Il n'est pas très difficile mais elle n'a que quatre et celui ci est pour les quinze ans et plus... Je lui demande ce qui la bloque, elle m'explique son problème... Je lui montre son erreur et ensuite nous analysons ensemble la situation. Je ne le fais pas à sa place, je l'aide simplement lorsqu'elle bloque. Nous passons un agréable moment toutes les deux, résoudre l'énigme nous à pris quinze minutes.

 _\- Merci pour ton aide..._

Megan me prend dans ses bras et dépose un bisous sur ma joue le sourire aux lèvres et le regard pétillant d'admiration.

 _\- Je ne crois pas que j'y serai arrivé toute seule... Je suis désolé... Pour l'autre fois... Papa a raison, je n'ai pas été gentille..._

Je la serre contre moi et dépose un bisous dans ses cheveux...

 _\- Je pense qu'il est l'heure de dormir maintenant._

 _\- D'accord mais est ce que tu veux me lire une histoire ?_

 **Oliver**

J'arrive au Qg, toute l'équipe est déjà prête à partir il ne reste plus moi. Grâce à Devis, nous avons enfin réussi à réunir des informations sur le trafic d'humain. Apparemment celui qui est derrière tout ça est un type très fortuné qui vit dans les Glades. Il a choisi ce coin pour éviter qu'on le repère. Dig est allée déposer un traceur sous sa voiture ainsi qu'un petit micro dans l'habitacle. Nous suivons toutes ces conversations depuis le Qg est apparemment ce soir il est sur le point d'envoyer un groupe de personne dans les tréfonds de l'Asie afin qu'ils cultivent ses plantes qui lui serviront à fabriquer de la drogue. Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit riche ce crétin mais des ce soir tout sera fini, nous avons assez de preuve pour qu'il croupisse en prison.

Je m'habille rapidement et je vérifie mon téléphone pour la cinquième fois depuis que je suis parti. Ce geste n'est pas passé inaperçu.

 _\- (Théa) Ca va Ollie ?_

 _\- Oui, je juste inquiet... J'espère que ça va bien se passer !_

Théa me sourit, elle sait comme moi que Megan n'est pas facile.

 _\- (Dig) Vous êtes prêt ? Laurel, tu n'oublies pas tu garde toujours un oeil sur les écrans._

Je regarde Laurel et lui pose une main sur l'épaule, en principe c'est elle qui devrait être sur le terrain, pas moi mais elle s'est blessé en s'entraînant et sa cheville la fait encore souffrir alors pour ce soir ce sera elle qui nous guidera. J'avoue ne pas être rassuré, elle ne sait pas trop utiliser les ordinateurs... J'espère qu'elle ne va pas tous nous faire tuer.

Nous partons chacun avec notre véhicule, Dig à pour mission de suivre le véhicule du chef de loin et moi et Théa nous nous rendons rapidement sur le port. Nous garons nos motos dans un endroit discret et nous grimpons sur les conteneur, d'ici nous aurons vu sur tout ce qui se passe. Le capitaine Lance est lui aussi de la partie, il est avec moi.

 _\- (Laurel) Ca bouge les gars ! Au sud il y a un véhicule en approche._

 _\- (Théa) J'y vais._

Je vois Théa sauté de conteneur en conteneur, elle dégaine son arc et tire plusieurs flèches. Je me précipite vers elle pour la rejoindre. Nous descendons puis courons vers le camion qui est immobilisé, j'attrape le conducteur et je lui demande de m'expliquer ce qu'il transporte. Il bafouille sous la peur.

 _\- (Laurel) Oliver, Dig arrive, le chef vient de se garer..._

 _\- (Dig) Oliver tu as quelque chose d'intéressant car moi oui, un échange entre les deux conducteurs des deux véhicules. Il parle de largage de colis..._

Je tient fermement le chauffeur et l'emmène à l'arrière du camion, j'entends quelque coup de feu tiré au loin, j'espère que Dig va bien. Théa est partie lui prêter main forte.

 _\- Ouvre !_

L'homme s'exécute, je jette un oeil et je suis écoeuré de voir qu'il n'y a absolument rien à l'intérieur...

 _\- (Laurel) Le camion est vide._

 _\- (Dig) Normal Oliver un second vient d'arriver, ta soeur et Lance sont sur le point d'attaquer, j'ai arrêté le chef._

J'attache le chauffeur et je file rapidement pour aider Théa et Lance, le trajet est long, en fait le camion se situe complètement à l'opposé de celui ci. Théa se bat avec le chauffeur, elle n'a pas le dessus. Je me dépêche et je me mêle au combat, bon sang qu'il est doué lui aussi, il porte un coup dans le ventre de ma soeur qui s'écrase contre le camion, elle semble sonné, je bande mon arc et tire. La flèche se loge dans la cuisse du gars, il la retire et tente de s'enfuir en courant, je lance une seconde flèche dans la même jambe, l'homme s'écroule. Lance est déjà à l'arrière du camion, il ouvre les portes et des centaines de personnes en sorte, la plupart sont très mal en point. Ils sont affamés et déshydratés.

J'attache le second chauffeur et me précipite vers ma soeur, je l'aide à se relever et m'assure qu'elle va bien.

Nous rentrons tous sain et sauf au Qg, finalement Laurel n'a pas été si mauvaise que ça.

Nous sommes heureux d'avoir enfin pu arrêter ce fléau, ça faisait un peu plus de six mois que ça duré et nous n'avions pas réussi a faire grand chose pour arrêter cela, maintenant c'est chose faite. Je salue tout le monde et je me hâte pour rentrer chez moi.

Je pousse la porte et je trouve Felicity devant la télévision un sourire aux lèvres, elle vient vers moi et m'embrasse.

 _\- Toujours aussi doué à ce que je vois..._

 _\- On essaie... Comment ça s'est passé de ton côté ?_

 _\- Oh... Nous avons fait un pas l'une envers l'autre... Je l'ai aidé pour son énigme... Et elle s'est excusé pour son comportement..._

Je prends ma femme dans mes bras et l'étreint très fort. Je suis heureux qu'enfin notre fille accepte le retour de sa mère. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un petit pas mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver**

Une semaine vient de s'écouler depuis l'arrestation de chef du trafic d'humain. Pour le moment tout est calme dans la ville et je dois dire heureusement car nous partons demain pour notre seconde grosse mission. Nous avons tout mis au point une dernière fois avec tout les participants. J'espère que tout ce passera bien, qu'il n'y aura pas d'imprévu et surtout que ce Grant sera très rapidement mis hors jeu pour que je puisse de nouveau profiter de ma famille comme je le souhaite.

Nous sommes installés dans le canapé tout les deux, je tiens ma femme tout contre moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui déposer des petits bisous dans ses cheveux. Nous sommes au calme mais certainement pas pour très longtemps, Théa est sortie avec Megan. Avec Felicity ça se passe mieux mais ce n'est pas encore ça, Megan ne lui parle pas énormément, c'est toujours à elle de faire le premier pas et ça m'agace, j'essaie de discuter au maximum avec ma fille, je lui explique avec des mots appropriés à son âge que tout ce qui arrive n'est la faute de personne et que sa maman tout comme moi aurions souhaité qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de sa vie.

Parfois je pense que la réaction de Megan est ma faute, que j'aurai peut être dû plus lui parler de sa mère parce que c'est vrai qu'a part lui dire qui elle était et lui montrer des photos je n'ai jamais fais plus. Peut être que j'aurai du insister plus, lui dire à quel point sa maman était une personne exceptionnelle avec un coeur en or mais je n'ai pas pu, pas su. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je parlais de ma femme, la plaie se rouvrait et je mettais des semaines à m'en remettre, alors j'ai préféré stopper l'hémorragie et j'ai essayé d'avancé mais maintenant je regrette si j'avais les choses correctement, Megan apprécierait sa mère à sa juste valeur.

La porte s'ouvre, Megan court vers moi elle grimpe dans le fauteuil et vient serrer ses petites mains autour de mon cou avant de m'embrasser sur les joues. Felicity s'est redressé et nous regarde souriante.

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander à Megan de faire la même chose à sa mère qu'elle me lâche et qu'elle file dans les bras de Théa, je vois les yeux de ma femme se remplir de tristesse, je pose une main sur sa joue et la caresse doucement. Megan revient vers nous en courant tenant une petite boite dans la main. Elle s'arrête devant Felicity et lui tend l'écrin.

 _\- Tiens c'est pour toi !_

Felicity le prend et l'ouvre, elle contemple le bijou et laisse une larme couler sur sa joue, puis elle regarde Megan avec un petit sourire.

 _\- Merci..._

 _\- Tu aimes maman !_

 **Felicity**

J'ai un pincement au coeur lorsque je vois que Megan m'ignore une fois de plus mais je dois lui laisser du temps. Nous apprenons à nous connaître, ce n'est ni facile pour elle ni pour moi.

Elle revient vers nous en courant et me tend un écrin. Je souris, je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

J'ouvre l'écrin, et ne peux m'empêcher de laisser les larmes couler. Dedans se trouve un joli bracelet avec un arbre de vie, dessous sur une plaque est gravé le prénom de notre fille.

Lorsque le nom de maman sort de sa bouche, j'éclate en sanglot tant l'émotion que je ressens est forte, je vois que Théa verse une larme également, Oliver lui sourit fier de voir que toute les paroles qu'il a eu ces derniers jours avec Megan ait enfin abouti à quelque chose de positif. Ma fille me prend dans ses bras puis a l'aide des ses petites mains essuient mes larmes, je la serre contre moi et nous restons un moment comme cela toute les deux. Nous partageons enfin un câlin, un vrai pas un qui dure juste deux secondes, pas un en tant que copine, un en tant que maman et enfant.

Je relâche ma fille et je tends le bijoux à Oliver, je lui demande si il peut me le mettre, ce qu'il fait sans refuser.

 _\- Merci Megan, il est magnifique._

 _\- (Théa) Je vais y aller je vais vous laisser en famille. On se voit demain._

Megan va vers Théa et l'embrasse tout en lui soufflant un merci. Je ne sais pas ce qui sait passé durant cette journée, mais je suis sure que Théa à su trouver les mots qu'Oliver n'a peut être pas eut pour qu'enfin ma fille m'accepte.

Une fois Théa partie nous savourons notre soirée tout les trois. Megan m'apporte sa tablette et me demande si je veux bien faire des casses tête avec elle, ce que je ne refuse pas. Oliver de son côté prépare le repas, il nous regarde de tant à autre avec fierté.

 _\- Maman, je sais que papa part demain et qu'on sera que toute les deux mais est ce que marraine pourra quand même venir._

 _\- Bien sur Megan, ta marraine sera toujours la bienvenue... Tu sais Megan j'aime beaucoup Théa._

 _\- Et elle aussi elle t'aime... Elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure... Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup et que tu étais très gentille et aussi elle m'a dit que c'est toi qui avait réparé le coeur de papa. Qu'avant il était cassé... Maman, je veux être comme toi._

 _\- Comment ça comme moi ?_

 _\- Bein tu as réparé le coeur cassé de papa... Et moi j'ai cassé le tient mais je vais le réparer aussi, je vais être gentille._

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'embrasse, je me demande où est ce qu'elle va chercher toute ses idées, mais elle a raison aussi elle m'a fait de la peine mais ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Nous prenons le repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, c'est vraiment plaisant de manger ainsi, de pouvoir discuter tout les trois. Bien sur parfois Oliver et Megan partage des choses que je ne comprends pas mais rapidement il y en a un des deux qui éclairci la situation. Je me rends compte que j'ai loupé beaucoup de chose.

 _\- (Oliver) Megan, il est l'heure de la douche et ensuite au lit... Il est déjà tard._

 _\- D'accord papa, allons y._

Je les regarde s'éloigner, c'est bien la première fois depuis mon retour que Megan part prendre sa douche sans discuter. Pendant qu'Oliver s'occupe d'elle je débarrasse un peu le loft, vide le lave vaisselle et le rempli de nouveau, passe un coup de balai sur le sol, nettoie la table et le plan de travail. Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer que j'entends mon prénom percer à travers le plancher de l'étage. Je grimpe rapidement, je trouve Megan allongé dans son lit Oliver tenant un livre.

 _\- Maman, tu viens écouter l'histoire ?_

Je m'installe avec eux, je mets une main sur la tête de ma fille et je lui caresse ses cheveux doucement. Elle ne tarde pas à s'endormir, Oliver lui dépose un bisous sur la joue, j'en fais de même et ensemble nous quittons sa chambre sans faire de bruit.

Oliver me prend la main et m'amène dans notre chambre, il me déshabille doucement, me caresse avec tendresse puis me fait l'amour avec beaucoup de passion.

 _\- Je suis heureux... Depuis ton retour je me sens de nouveau moi... Megan a raison tu as réparé mon coeur et ce pour la seconde fois._

Je l'embrasse en souriant contre ses lèvres.

 _\- Je t'aime... Oliver, sois prudent demain... Je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

 _\- Je le serai... Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que c'est de perdre un être cher et je ne voudrai pas que tu ais à vivre ça..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Oliver**

Le réveil sonne, je l'éteins et me lève sans faire de bruit, je regarde Felicity qui dort profondément. Je m'avance doucement vers elle et dépose un bisous sur ses lèvres, je sais que je ne la verrai pas durant quelque jours et que ce sera dur pour moi. Je ferme doucement la porte et me dirige vers la salle de bain du rez de chaussé, je ne voudrai pas que Megan se réveille en entendant la douche couler, surtout que la salle de bain de l'étage se trouve à proximité de sa chambre. Je me lave rapidement, m'habille et pars vers la cuisine pour avaler un morceau avant de rejoindre l'équipe.

Je sens une odeur de café en sortant de la pièce, je m'avance et je trouve ma femme en train de cuisiner. Je reste un moment à la contempler, elle ne m'a pas entendu arriver, elle porte juste une chemise, celle que j'avais hier, elle lui arrive à mi cuisse, elle a retroussé les manches et laissé ouvert les trois premiers boutons laissant apparaître la naissance de ses seins. Ses cheveux tombent sur ses épaules, elle a les yeux encore ensommeillés, elle baille puis reporte son attention sur les pancakes. Après l'avoir regardé un si long moment je m'avance et enlace son corps de mes bras tout en lui mordillant son cou.

 _\- Hummm..._

 _\- Bonjour Chérie, je ne voulais pas te réveiller mais je crois que c'est loupé... Tu es à croquer dans cette tenue, je pense que si j'avais eu plus de temps je n'aurai pas hésité à te retirer cette chemise qui te rends... Humm sexy..._

Elle se retourne dans mes bras, passe les siens autour de mon cou et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je l'embrasse doucement puis nous nous séparons.

 _\- Assieds toi, je te sers._

Elle dépose sur le table une tasse de café noir puis trois pancakes recouvert de sirop d'érable.

 _\- Bon appétit._

Je mange en prenant mon temps, je savoure le temps qu'il me reste avec elle avant de partir. Nous discutons essentiellement de Megan, j'espère que tout se déroulera correctement durant mon absence. Un coup est porté à notre porte.

 _\- Je pense que c'est Dig il devait passer me prendre..._

 _\- Ok, je ne crois pas que je vais allé ouvrir la porte dans cette tenue..._

Je sourie, me lève et me dirige vers l'entrée tandis que Felicity fonce vers la salle de bain.

 _\- Hey mec tu es prêt..._

 _\- Oui tu entres prendre un café ? Il nous reste dix minutes._

Dig accepte, je lui verse une tasse. Il ne s'assoit pas il reste appuyé sur les meubles de cuisine. Felicity fait son entrée elle a revêtu un leggins et un tee shirt. Elle enlace Dig puis vient s'asseoir sur mes jambes, je passe une main autour de sa taille. Dig se met à parler du plan rapidement, il veut être sur que nous n'avons rien oublié.

 _\- (Oliver) Bon il est l'heure._

J'embrasse ma femme et la serre contre moi un moment puis je la quitte, nos regards ne se quittent pas jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

Nous arrivons enfin au moyen orient après dix heures de vol, toute l'équipe est la, Malcom, Nissa ainsi qu'une quinzaine d'homme de la ligue, Dig, Laurel, Barry, Davis et trois de ses hommes. J'espère vraiment que notre plan va fonctionner.

Nous approchons le Cui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi bien gardé, c'est pire qu'une forteresse ici, Davis nous avez prévenu mais il semblerait que Grant à renforcé la sécurité, il y a une vingtaine d'homme tout autour du centre et tous sont armés. Nous nous déployons rapidement, Malcom part avec son équipe d'un côté, ils ont pour mission de neutraliser tout les gardes avec des flèches tranquillisante. Nous, nous attendons patiemment à l'abri que le travail soit effectué.

 _\- (Malcom) C'est bon Oliver, ils font tous un petit somme._

 _\- Davis a vous de jouer._

Davis sort son ordinateur et avec l'aide de ses gars, il neutralise le système de sécurité, il fallait que le dispositif qui contient pas moins de quatre sécurités ultra perfectionnées soit désactivé en même temps pour éviter qu'une alarme ne se déclenche. Apparemment tout semble ok, il n'y aucun bruit de sirène. Nous avançons donc vers la porte tout en restant très discret.

 _\- Barry c'est à toi de jouer... N'oublie pas, il faut que tu mettes tout le monde dans la même pièce et que tu leur demande de ne pas bouger... Ils vont t'obéir sans problème._

 _\- Ok c'est parti, quarante personnes à isoler en trois minutes pffff... J'espère que je vais assurer._

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire que nous sommes tous la en cas de soucis qu'il est déjà parti, nous regardons sa progression à travers les écrans d'ordinateur... Il est dans le temps, Grant ne sait encore rendu compte de rien, il est bien trop occupé avec ses rapports. Le plus difficile sera probablement le dernier groupe de cinq personnes qui est dans la salle juste à côte de lui.

 _\- Bien commençons par entrer, n'oublions pas, il reste des gardes ici... C'est partit._

Nous avançons assez rapidement, quelques gars de Malcom sont restés à l'extérieur avec l'équipe de Davis, pour le moment je ne veux pas qu'ils entrent, ils pourraient se faire tuer, il n'est pas entraîné comme nous de même que ses gars. J'avance assez rapidement, Barry a réussi a terminé le travail sans se faire remarquer, John et Laurel sont partis vers les étages avec Malcom pour assommer les gardes restants avant que Grant ne leur demande d'intervenir lorsqu'il se rendra compte de ce qu'il se passe. Je suis en compagnie de Nissa et de quelque assassins.

 _\- (Grant) Et y'a un problème, où sont ils tous passé ? Il n'y a plus un seul agent... Les ordinateurs ne fonctionnent plus... Ni le système d'alerte...C'est quoi ce bordel... Appelaient la sécurité et retrouvaient moi les agents de suite._

Nous entendons les trois gorilles de Grant courir vers nous, je fais un signe à Nissa qui comprend qu'elle devra s'en occuper avec son équipe, nous avançons vers eux, je les esquive et je les laisse avec la ligue, je cours en direction du bureau de Grant, il essaie par tout les moyens de réactiver son système, il ne m'a pas entendu entrer, je décoche une flèche et la laisse partir, elle va se loger pile sur le clavier de l'ordinateur non loin de ses doigts. Il relève la tête et je peux voir la panique et la peur dans ses yeux. Je m'avance vers lui tandis qu'il recule, il tente d'hurler mais je l'attrape par le col de sa chemise et lui décoche mon poing dans le visage, il s'effondre sur le sol, je le relève et lui en remet un second.

Je suis prêt à lui en donner un troisième lorsque mon bras est maintenu.

 _\- (Dig) Arrête ! Il a eu son compte... Tu te souviens, ce n'est pas à nous de l'achever... Notre rôle c'était juste de le livrer._

Je baisse mon bras et empoigne Grant, Dig l'empoigne de l'autre côté, nous le traînons dans le couloir jusqu'a l'entrée où se trouve Davis.

 _\- Peter... Dieu soit loué tu es la, aide moi à me débarrasser de ses hommes... Attend pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas... Non ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui les as engagé... Pourquoi mais pourquoi me fais tu ça ?_

 _\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi, je n'ai jamais tolérer tout ceci... Y'avait bien d'autre façon de se créer un groupe de chercheur... Je te l'ai dit à plusieurs reprise. Je veux que tout cela cesse, je veux rendre la liberté à ces hommes et ces femmes..._

 _\- Tu ne pourras pas, des l'instant où tu arrêteras les injections ils mourront._

 _\- Non, ils vivront... J'ai déjà sauvé un nombre incalculable de personnes et j'en ferai de même avec ceux ci... C'est fini Grant... Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour ses gens et je détruirai tout ça mais avant je veux te voir mort._

 _Injecté lui le produit._

Dig et moi maintenant Grant jusqu'a ce que les homme de Davis font ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Nous ramenons Grant dans son bureau où nous l'enfermons. Le produit met en général quatre heures avant de faire effet mais Davis à doublé les doses. En attendant que ça agissent, nous conduisons chacun des employés dans leur studio respectif, nous prenons soin de retirer tout les objets qui pourraient être dangereux pour eux. Pour le moment nous leur demandons de manger, se laver et ensuite se coucher. Ce qu'ils s'attèlent tous à faire.

Les deux heures viennent de s'écouler, j'entre dans le bureau avec le père de Felicity. Je ne veux pas tuer cet homme, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais, je veux m'assurer que Peter Davis ne nous a pas menti. Il se dirige vers le bureau ouvre le tiroir, prend un chiffon dans ses mains et sort un pistolet neuf millimètre qu'il pose sur le bureau sans le toucher. Il ordonne à Grant de se lever ce qu'il fait, il s'avance vers lui et regarde ses pupilles.

 _\- C'est tout bon...Il est sous l'emprise de la drogue... Grant, je veux que vous preniez ce pistolet, et que vous posez contre votre tempe... Et ensuite vous appuierai sur la gâchette._

Je regarde la scène, je vois Grant faire tout ce que lui demande Davis.. Un coup retentit et Grant s'effondre sur son bureau laissant tomber l'arme sur le sol.

 _\- Vous devez partir maintenant, je vais alerter la police, leur dire que je l'ai trouvé comme cela en arrivant._

 _\- Ok, j'espère qu'ils nous fouilleront pas trop..._

 _\- Je ne pense pas... Ne t'inquiète pas fiston et merci pour ton aide. Embrasse ma fille et ma petite fille pour moi._

Je prends congés de mon beau père, l'équipe m'attend dans le couloir, nous sortons par la où nous sommes entrés et nous partons. J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi, de serrer ma femme et ma fille dans mes bras.

 **Felicity**

Oliver n'est parti que depuis vingt quatre heures mais il me manque déjà énormément, je n'ai qu'une hâte qu'il passe la porte du loft et qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. Je m'assois dans le canapé éreinté par la journée qui vient de s'écouler, je suis sortie avec Théa et Megan, nous sommes allées à central city faire les magasins et rendre visite à Cisco et Caitlin, j'ai été contente de les retrouver. La vie pour eux n'a pas trop changé non plus, à croire que depuis quatre ans personne n'a osé vivre sa vie, ils en sont tous au même point, il y a juste Barry qui a rencontré une jolie jeune femme et il semble éperdument amoureux. Je suis heureuse pour lui, il mérite ce bonheur.

Je n'ai plus de pied, je ne me souvenais plus que faire du shopping avec Théa était aussi sportif bon en même temps je n'aurai peut être pas du porter des talons. Je regarde les sacs qui sont posés dans le salon et je souris... Ouais on a fait fort, mais en même temps je n'avais absolument plus rien à me mettre...

 _\- Maman, tu ne les retire pas des sacs ?_

 _\- Oh non, je suis fatiguée... Je ferai ça demain, tu viens on va se regarder un truc à la télévision et ensuite nous irons nous coucher._

Ma fille se pelotonne contre moi, je zappe les chaînes et m'arrête sur un film d'animation pour enfant.

\- _Tu l'as déjà vu ?_

 _\- Non... Maman tu sais que papa ne veut pas que je regarde la télévision le soir._

 _\- Il n'est pas la... Tu ne lui diras rien hein... Ce sera notre petit secret._

Ma fille me regarde en souriant puis se repositionne contre moi. Le film est sympas, c'est l'histoire d'une petite fille qui est mi fille mi poisson, elle est sauvé par un jeune garçon qui se lie d'amitié à elle... Enfin bref c'est un film très doux et coloré qui nous plait à toute les deux.

Nous passons un agréable moment. La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit je regarde le correspondant.

 _\- Ollie !_

 _\- Salut toi ! Tu vas bien ? Ca se passe bien avec Megan ?_

 _\- Coucou papa !_

Je regarde ma fille et lui fait des gros yeux, son père n'était pas censé savoir qu'elle regardait la télé avec moi...

 _\- Elle n'est pas couché ?_

 _\- Euh non... Y'avait un truc sympas à la télé et je voulais qu'on regarde ensemble._

 _\- Tu as bien fait... Je suis heureux que vous vous entendiez bien... Notre affaire et terminé, je suis dans l'avion, il devrait décoller d'ici quinze minutes. On se voit tout à l'heure... Je t'aime..._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je raccroche, je suis plus qu'heureuse, grâce à l'aide de tout le monde je vais enfin pouvoir être de nouveau moi, revenir à la vie, enfin ça c'est déjà fait, ce que je veux dire c'est que l'état va enfin pouvoir me ré attribuer mon existence.

 _\- Megan, on va se coucher... Le film est fini et il se fait tard._

Je m'assure que tout est bien fermé avant de monter à l'étage avec Megan, je la borde dans son lit, lui lit une petite histoire et la câline avant d'aller me coucher à mon tour. Je n'aime pas être seule dans ce grand lit, j'éprouve des difficultées à trouver le sommeil, j'ai plein de questions en tête auxquelles je n'ai aucune réponse enfin si quelque unes.. Je me demande ce que j'ai bien pu faire durant ces quatre années, j'espère que je n'ai rien fait de mal je veux dire tuer des gens, ou être impliqué dans des choses auxquelles il m'est impossible de penser. Je sais que Grant était impliqué dans toute sorte de trafic... Je parviens à trouver le sommeil, je sens que mes yeux se ferment, je m'efforce de ne pas lutter j'ai besoin de dormir.

 _\- Maman, maman ! Réveille toi..._

Je me redresse dans le lit, j'ai le coeur qui bat rapidement, je suis terrorisé des larmes coulent de mes yeux. Une main se pause sur mon bras, je recule rapidement.

 _\- Maman, ça va ?_

Je regarde ma fille qui est à genoux sur le lit, elle s'approche de moi et essuie mes larmes. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre contre moi, je respire son odeur, j'ai besoin d'elle, de ses câlins de sa présence.

 _\- Oui Megan, je suis désolé... J'ai fait un cauchemar. Tu veux rester avec moi ?_

Megan me regarde et accepte, elle se met sous les couvertures et pose son bras sur mon ventre.

 _\- Maman, je suis la... Il faut pas avoir peur d'accord._

Je souris et lui dépose un baiser dans les cheveux. Je tente de me rendormir mais lorsque je ferme les yeux je revois ces images, quelqu'un retire ma fille de mon ventre alors que je suis totalement éveillé, il la prenne et me laisse mourante sur la table d'accouchement...

Je serre un peu plus Megan contre moi et j'essaie de me calmer en écoutant sa respiration qui est calme et régulière.

 **Oliver**

Lorsque je passe la porte du loft le jour ne s'est pas encore levé. Je pose mes bagages dans l'entrée et je monte rapidement à l'étage. Je passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre de Megan et je me rends compte qu'elle n'est pas dans son lit. Je m'avance vers notre chambre et je trouve mes deux femmes ensembles, Megan est calé contre Felicity. Je les regarde un moment souriant puis je m'avance vers elle, je m'assois sur le lit et je dépose un bisous sur le front de chacune. Felicity ouvre les yeux et souris des qu'elle me voit.

 _\- Bonjour toi... Tu m'as manqué._

 _\- Toi aussi enfin toute les deux..._

Je fais le tour du lit et je vais m'allonger près de ma femme, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fortement contre moi...

 _\- Papa, tu es la ?_

Je me redresse, le soleil est déjà levé et Felicity n'est plus dans le lit, elle a du se lever sans que je ne l'entende. Je regarde le réveil il est presque midi...

 _\- Et ma puce, vient la... Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais dans notre lit ?_

 _\- Oui maman a crié très fort cette nuit alors je me suis levé pour voir... Elle bougeait beaucoup.. Je l'ai poussé pour qu'elle se réveille, elle avait plein de larmes... Je me suis occupé de maman..._

 _\- Oh Megan, c'est vraiment bien ce que tu as fait... Prendre soin de maman... Je suis fière de toi..._

J'embrasse ma fille et la serre contre moi avant de me lever. Felicity a fait un cauchemar, c'est le premier depuis son retour à la maison, je ne sais pas si elle va m'en parler mais si elle le fait je l'écouterai et j'essaierai de la rassurer. Je file sous la douche avant de rejoindre Felicity, je la trouve dans le salon.

 _\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

 _\- Oh, hier nous avons fait du shopping... Et mon dieu je crois que j'en ai acheté vingt fois trop._

Je m'avance et regarde le linge qui est posé sur le canapé, c'est vrai qu'il y a un paquet mais Felicity en avait besoin, elle n'avait rien à se mettre... Juste quelque robes que Théa est allée lui acheter le temps qu'elle puisse de nouveau sortir.

 _\- Je vais t'aider à ranger_.

Trois semaines viennent de s'écouler depuis l'annonce du suicide de Grant, comme promis, Peter a repris le contrôle du Cui, les quarante personnes du centre ne sont pas encore tiré d'affaire mais Peter y travaille, il a embauché des gens pour qu'il s'occupe à plein temps d'eux.

Nous sommes au loft, nous célébrons la liberté de Felicity, elle a enfin récupéré son identité, nous pouvons enfin être heureux tout les trois, être une famille. La semaine dernière j'ai fait retiré la sépulture de ma femme, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de la laisser alors qu'elle est ici en vie avec moi.

Felicity a refait des cauchemars mais ils sont moins fréquents, généralement quand elle en fait Megan se réveille et vient dans notre chambre pour finir la nuit avec nous, elle refuse de laisser sa maman pleurer, c'est ce qu'elle me dit.

J'observe ma femme justement, elle aide Megan à résoudre un petit problème sur sa tablette, elles deviennent de plus en plus complice toutes les deux, j'adore les voir ainsi, ma femme et ma fille.

Nous avons passé quatre ans d'enfer, elle comme moi... Mais maintenant je suis bien décidé à faire en sorte que nous soyons heureux, que plus jamais nous n'ayons à vivre cela... Je serre ma femme dans mes bras sous le regard de mes amis et je lève ma coupe de champagne.

 _\- A notre vie enfin retrouvé, notre vie qui à réellement commencé le jour où Felicity a fait son retour parmi nous... Peter je crois que tout ceci, tout ce bonheur c'est a vous que je le dois alors merci_.

J'embrasse ma femme, je suis de nouveau heureux, je suis de nouveau moi, j'ai retrouvé toute la lumière qui habitait mon corps lorsque Felicity était près de moi et pour la seconde fois de ma vie ma femme a su réparer mon coeur.

\- _Je t'aime..._

On reste ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre un moment, nos amis discutent, Megan joue avec Théa, je ne me lasse pas de l'avoir dans mes bras, de la serrer contre moi, de la toucher, de l'embrasser, comme si j'avais peur de la revoir disparaître, je lui ai demandé si ça l'ennuyait que je fasse ça si souvent et elle m'a simplement dit qu'elle aimait que je sois comme ça et que si je ne l'étais pas, elle le serait elle. Et là sous le regard de nos amis, je leur montre que même si j'ai une petite fille que j'aime de tout mon être, Felicity est ma femme, ma lumière et que jamais je ne pourrais vraiment vivre sans elle.


	7. Chapter 7

_Six mois plus tard_

 _\- Papa, on y va ?_

 _\- Ce n'est que dans deux heures ma puce... Puis maman n'est pas encore rentrée._

 _\- C'est long deux heures papa et en plus regarde il neige... Ça va être génial._

Je souris en voyant Megan s'extasier sur la neige qui tombe. Elle est devant la baie vitrée son regard rivé sur l'extérieur, le sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux qui pétillent.

 _\- Maman elle arrive quand ?_

 _\- Elle ne va pas tarder_.

Depuis le retour de Felicity Megan est devenue une autre petite fille, elle est beaucoup plus épanouie, plus souriante moins capricieuse et elle s'entend à merveille avec sa mère. Entre moi et Felicity s'est comme je l'espérais nous nous entendons toujours à merveille, sauf lors de nos missions. Felicity a repris son rôle au sein de la team et j'avoue que parfois nous nous disputons lors des missions mais tout rentre très vite dans l'ordre après discussion. Notre vie est de nouveau ce qu'elle était avant qu'elle ne se fasse enlever, et j'en remercie chaque jour le ciel de me l'avoir rendu.

 _\- Papa ! Maman est rentrée, je vois les phares de sa voiture... Elle est là._

Je n'ai pas le temps de la retenir, elle court en direction de l'entrée ouvre la porte et s'élance vers la voiture de Felicity. Je sors rapidement et je trouve Megan dans les bras de sa mère, elle l'enlace et lui offre d'énormes bisous.

 _\- (Felicity) Tu sais que tu vas prendre froid si nous ne rentrons pas de suite !_

 _\- Oui, mais regarde maman, j'ai attrapé un flocon un vrai._

Felicity sourit prend le flocon dans ses mains et souffle doucement dessus, il volette dans l'air puis vient s'écraser sur le nez de notre fille.

 _\- Ça chatouille maman..._

 _\- Allez rentrons_.

Nous rentrons tout les trois dans la maison, Felicity m'attrape par la taille et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je l'ai vu ce midi, nous avons pris notre repas ensemble mais ça n'empêche pas qu'elle m'ait manqué.

 _\- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?_

 _\- Hum... Oui je le sais... Ça été avec Megan ?_

 _\- Oui mais elle est impatiente._

 _\- J'en doute pas ! Je monte me doucher et ensuite nous partirons._

Nous sommes arrivés sur la place de Star City, elle est bondée de monde les enfants sont tous très excités à cette période de l'année et comment les en blâmer dans quelque jours ce sera noël, la fête la plus attendu de l'année par des millions d'enfants. Je regarde la foule puis ma famille, j'espère que tout se passera au mieux.

 _\- Papa ! on va pas rester derrière hein ? Parce que moi je veux voir !_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, nous allons trouver un meilleur endroit._

Nous avançons vers l'hôtel de ville, il y a moins de monde de ce côté, nous nous plaçons sur le bord de la route, et nous attendons patiemment le début des festivités. Megan ne tient pas en place, elle nous demande toutes les cinq minutes si ça commence bientôt. Felicity essaie de l'occuper comme elle le peut avec son téléphone mais j'avoue que pour une fois ça ne l'intéresse pas tant que ça.

Après vingt minutes d'attente, nous entendons les premières notes de musique et les premiers artistes arrivent, il s'agit des lutins qui font quelques acrobaties, Megan a les yeux rivés sur eux, d'un coup nous ne l'entendons plus, ni elle ni aucun enfant, la magie de noël semble opérer sur chacun d'eux, ils ont tous les yeux brillant d'excitation et la bouche ouverte, derrière les lutins se trouve le premier char décoré sur le thème du pain d'épice, puis un suivant avec des sucres d'orges et des cadeaux le tout illuminés de guirlande de toutes les couleurs, ont suivi les soldats de plombs, puis les fées.

 _\- Maman c'est trop beau ! Merci de m'avoir emmené._

Je vois Felicity sourire à Megan, je passe une main dans son dos et la serre contre moi.

 _\- Tu as froid ?_

Elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'un énorme vacarme romps la magie du moment. Je me retourne et je vois la foule qui s'affole, de la fumée s'échappe d'un bâtiment derrière nous.

 _\- Felicity, reste avec Megan. Rentrez à la maison, je vais voir ce qui se passe._

Je m'éloigne rapidement laissant ma femme et ma fille seules. Je sors mon téléphone et contact l'équipe, Dig est à la parade également il n'y a que les filles au Qg, je leur demande si elles savent ce qu'il se passe... Je les écoute attentivement, apparemment il y a eut un casse à la banque centrale, je me dirige tant bien que mal vers celle ci tout en demandant aux filles de m'amener mon matériel.

Dig m'a rejoint devant la banque, il est déjà équipé et prêt à entrer.

 _\- Ne me dis pas que tu traînes ton costume partout avec toi ?_

 _\- Je l'avais dans le van._

Il me montre le van du doigt, impressionnant il est stationné deux cent mètres plus loin que la banque.

Nous ne discutons pas plus longtemps, Théa et Laurel arrivent. Ma sœur me tend un sac que je m'empresse de prendre et me dirige au pas de course vers le van. J'enfile ma tenue rapidement et rejoins l'équipe. Théa m'indique du mieux qu'elle peut ce qu'elle a repéré sur les caméras. Nous entrons dans la banque, Dig élimine le premier malfrat qui se trouve dans l'entrée, je m'avance vers le sous sol avec Théa tandis que Dig et Laurel couvre le hall d'entrée.

Nous arrivons au sous sol, deux types tentent de percer les codes du coffre fort à l'aide d'une clé codée, tandis que deux autres montent la garde. Nous avançons prudemment, Théa tire la première sur le type qui se trouve sur son passage, il se prend une flèche dans l'épaule. Je me bats contre le second, les deux autres sortent leur armes et les pointes sur nous, j'ai le temps de rouler et de m'abriter derrière un pylône avant qu'une rafale de balles ne viennent se perdre sur les murs de la banque. Quant à Théa, elle n'a eut que le temps d'attraper l'homme sur qui elle a lancé la flèche et le placer devant elle comme un bouclier. L'homme est criblé de balle, Théa le lâche et elle parvient à s'abriter près de l'escalier.

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils soient aussi bien armés. Je jette un œil discret sur le côté, ils n'ont pas bougé d'un millimètre, ils attendent qu'une chose que l'on bouge pour nous tirer dessus. Je sors une flèche explosive de mon carquois, la pose sur mon arc, le bande et d'un geste rapide sors du pylône et tire la flèche. Elle va se loger sur le mur côté gauche, pas très loin des deux gars. La flèche explose, Théa est déjà en train de leur tirer dessus, moi, je me rue sur l'un d'eux. Je le désarme facilement, pour ce qui est du second il gît sur le sol en hurlant de douleur, Théa ne l'a pas raté, elle lui a logé une flèche dans le genou. Nous les attachons tout les deux et remontons au rez de chaussé où nous trouvons Dig et Laurel en plein combat. Nous nous mêlons à eux et parvenons assez rapidement à nos fins.

 _\- (Dig) Bon sang, quelle soirée ! Ils ont profité de la parade pour attaquer, ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas de policiers..._

 _\- (Oliver) Mais ils sortaient d'où ceux là ?_

 _\- (Laurel) Je ne sais pas, ils nous sont tombés dessus d'un coup... Heureusement que vous êtes arrivés parce que honnêtement nous étions mal._

Nous attendons l'arrivé de la police, c'est le sergent Lance qui entre le premier dans la banque. Nous lui relatons les faits puis nous le laissons faire son travail.

Nous quittons la banque, les filles d'un côté et moi et Dig de l'autre, nous rejoignons le van ou nous nous changeons rapidement. Je consulte mon téléphone j'ai trois appels de Felicity.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je regarde Oliver s'éloigner, Megan m'agrippe la main et je vois la peur dans son regard. Je la serre contre moi.

 _\- Ma puce on va rentrer à la maison d'accord. Reste bien avec maman._

J'avance pour tenter de regagner la voiture mais je suis poussé de toute part, je tiens toujours fermement la main de Megan et la regarde de temps à autre. Elle marche la tête baissée en donnant des coups de pieds dans la neige. La parade de noël à été gâché, je suis vraiment triste pour les enfants. Plus nous avançons plus la foule est dense, bon sang j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas parvenir à la voiture. Je sens quelqu'un me pousser dans le dos, je suis déstabilisée par son poids, je me sens partir, je tombe sur le sol et je lâche la main de Megan. Je tente de me relever rapidement mais des pieds m'écrasent les mains, je suis clouée au sol et les gens me piétinent, personne ne m'aide à me relever, je crie le prénom de ma fille, relève la tête, je ne la vois pas. Je sens une main se poser sur mon bras et on me tire vers le haut.

 _\- Vous allez bien ?_

 _\- Ma fille ! J'ai perdu ma fille !_

L'homme me regarde, je peux voir qu'il se sent impuissant.

 _\- Venez nous devons avancer, elle est probablement quelque part. Vous allez la retrouver._

Après avoir bataillé durant dix minutes je me retrouve enfin à l'écart, la foule s'est dispersée chacun à regagné sa voiture. Je me trouve complètement à l'opposé de là où se trouve la voiture. Je cherche des yeux ma fille, je crie son nom mais personne ne répond. L'homme qui m'a relevé à lui aussi disparu. Je sors mon téléphone et appelle Oliver. Aucune réponse. Je me prends la tête à deux mains et laisse mes larmes couler. Bon sang faite que Megan aille bien. Je réessaye d'appeler Oliver une seconde fois puis une troisième, toujours rien.

J'interpelle plusieurs personne et leur demande si ils n'auraient pas aperçu Megan. Je leur montre une photo mais personne ne peux m'aider, personne ne l'a vu. Mon téléphone sonne, je vois qu'il s'agit d'Oliver.

 _\- Chérie ! Tout va bien ?_

 _\- Oliver j'ai perdu Megan... Je l'ai perdu..._

 _\- Felicity où es tu ?_

Je lui indique où je me trouve, il me dit qu'il n'est pas très loin, qu'il arrive.

J'attends, je ne bouge pas, de toute façon je ne sais pas quoi faire... Il n'y a presque plus personne dans les rues et je ne sais pas où chercher ma fille.

Je suis appuyée contre le mur, j'ai les joues baigné de larmes, lorsque j'aperçois Oliver je m'avance vers lui et lui tombe dans les bras.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Je la tenais... On m'a poussé... Je suis tombée... Des gens m'ont marché dessus._

 _\- Chérie, on va la retrouver d'accord. Est-ce que tu es blessée ?_

 _\- Je suis désolée Oliver... Non je ne suis pas blessée et même si c'était le cas, ce n'est pas important, ce qu'il l'est c'est que j'ai perdu notre fille._

Je me laisse aller contre lui, je sanglote. J'ai des douleurs dans le dos et mes mains me font souffrir mais pour le moment ça n'a pas d'importance.

 _\- Felicity ce n'est pas ta faute... Les autres sont déjà en train de la chercher. Et Lance a lancé une équipe à sa recherche. Viens... Allons au Qg._

Je le suis jusqu'à la voiture, même si il ne dit rien je vois qu'il est inquiet. Il fait noir et froid et notre fille de cinq ans est seule dans les rues de Star City.

Nous arrivons au Qg, je fonce vers les ordinateurs et je me connecte sur le serveur qui gère les caméras de la ville, je regarde les écrans et me focalise sur les moindres détails, Oliver se tient derrière moi, il fait la même chose. Je passe d'une caméra à l'autre mais rien à faire, aucune trace de Megan.

 _\- Felicity, tu as vu l'état de tes mains ? Laisse-moi soigner ça..._

Je regarde mes mains, elle sont dans un sale état, elles sont sales et du sang s'écoule doucement des plaies.

Oliver revient vers moi avec des compresses et du désinfectant qu'il applique sur mes mains.

Il pose le tout lorsque son téléphone se met à vibrer, il décroche rapidement et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

 _\- C'était Lance, Megan est au commissariat. Jessica vient de la déposer. Apparemment elle a trouvé Megan errant en direction de la maison._

Oliver me serre doucement et je laisse mes larmes couler. Nous filons rapidement vers la voiture.

Nous nous engouffrons dans le bâtiment, Megan est bien là, assise derrière le bureau de Lance, elle se lève et cours dans mes bras lorsqu'elle m'aperçoit, je la soulève et la serre très fort contre moi.

Oliver nous enlace également, puis à son tour il prend Megan dans ses bras.

 _\- Ne nous refait plus jamais ça Megan... Jamais._

Oliver se tourne vers Jessica et la remercie de l'avoir amener ici. Elle nous explique où elle a trouvé Megan, elle était encore très loin de notre maison mais était sans aucun doute dans la bonne direction. Lorsqu'elle a entendu à la radio qu'une petite fille était recherchée, elle s'est de suite arrêté lorsqu'elle la vue marchant seule dans la rue. Elle est descendue de son véhicule et s'est vite aperçue qu'il s'agissait de la petite que tout le monde cherchait. Oliver la remercie d'avoir retrouvé notre fille et de l'avoir emmené ici. Nous discutons un moment avec Jessica avant de quitter les lieux.

Nous sommes de retour chez nous, Oliver me rejoins au salon après qu'il ait dorloté Megan, je suis assise dans le salon perdue dans mes pensées.

 _\- Chérie, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui ça va, je dois te dire quelque chose Oliver..._

 _\- Je t'écoute !_

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien esquisse un sourire pour le rassurer car je vois bien qu'il est inquiet.

 _\- Je suis enceinte._

Il me prend dans ses bras et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, il semble heureux, bien plus que moi.

 _\- Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse Felicity !_

 _\- Si ! C'est juste que j'ai peur, peur de ne pas savoir m'en occuper, peur de ne pas m'en sortir, tu m'as laissé avec Megan ce soir et j'ai réussi à la perdre... Et puis je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un bébé, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Et si je suis une mauvaise maman._

 _\- Chérie, ça fait six mois que tu es de nouveau dans nos vies et je t'assure que tu es loin d'être une mauvaise maman. Tu n'as pas perdu Megan ce soir, c'était un accident. Ne doute pas de toi Felicity tu es une maman merveilleuse et je n'ai aucun doute la dessus. Tu sauras gérer le bébé comme n'importe quelle maman._

 _\- Mais Ollie, je ne sais pas.. Quand vous m'avez retrouvé Megan était déjà grande..._

 _\- Hey regarde-moi ! Ne pleure pas mon amour, je suis certain que tu vas t'en sortir... Et puis tu n'es pas seul, on va gérer ça ensemble. Ce bébé, notre bébé aura tout ce dont il a besoin, un papa, une maman et une grande sœur pour veiller sur lui... Demain, je t'emmène à l'hôpital, je veux être sur que tout va bien, qu'il n'y est pas de risque pour toi, ni pour lui... Avec ce qui t'es arrivé je veux être sur qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis._

 _\- Ok... Nous irons demain._

 _ **Neuf mois plus tard**_

 **Oliver**

J'entre chez moi après une soirée compliqué au travail et je n'ai qu'une hâte serrer ma petite famille dans mes bras. Adam nous a rejoins il y a un mois et c'est comme ci il avait toujours fait partie de nos vies.

La grossesse de Felicity s'est super bien passé, il n'y a eut aucun problème ni pour elle ni pour Adam. J'avoue que je n'étais pas tranquille surtout avec toutes les drogues que lui ont injectés ces salauds durant quatre ans. Je pensais que toute cette merde aurait eut un impact sur le développement d'Adam, mais il n'en est rien. Il est en pleine forme.

Lorsque Felicity a atteint le stade du huitième mois, j'ai commencé à faire des cauchemars, la scène qui s'est déroulé cinq ans plus tôt est revenu hanter mes rêves, toute les nuits jusqu'a ce que le petit naisse j'ai revécu, l'accident, l'accouchement, et l'annonce du décès de ma femme. Je me réveillais toujours en nage, des larmes coulant de mes yeux. Je me redressai dans mon lit désorienté, je voulais hurlé mais chaque fois le son resté bloqué dans ma gorge et je dois dire heureusement car Felicity était présente. Elle dormait profondèment à mes côtés. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de mes cauchemars, je ne voulais pas l'inquièté, je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense a ce qui s'est passé, elle était heureuse et c'était tout ce qui comptais. Une fois la naissance d'Adam passé, je lui ai tout révélé, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas surprise, qu'elle se doutait que tout cela me tracassait et qu'elle aussi elle avait cette crainte mais qu'elle n'osait pas abordé le sujet parce que nous étions heureux. Nous avons rit de la situation parce que aucun de nous ne voulait inquièté l'autre avec ce sujet alors que nous l'étions tout les deux.

Je monte à l'étage, passe par la chambre de Megan, m'assoit sur son lit et lui pose un bisou sur le front, je me relève et remonte les couvertures sur elle. Elle est profondément endormie et ma présence n'a pas perturbé son sommeil, je quitte doucement sa chambre pour ne pas la réveiller et pars ensuite dans celle de mon fils. Je reste à la porte un moment pour contempler le tableau qui s'offre à moi. Felicity est assise sur le rocking-chair tenant Adam dans ses bras, elle lui chante une berceuse au creux de son oreille tout en se balançant doucement. Je laisse une larme rouler sur ma joue et souris en les regardant heureux de voir à quel point elle fait une maman merveilleuse, elle qui avait tant de doute durant toute sa grossesse, pensant sans cesse qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, qu'elle ne ferait pas les choses convenablement, je peux dire aujourd'hui qu'elle s'est bien trompée. Elle est la maman que j'ai toujours su qu'elle serait cinq ans auparavant avec Megan. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait eut besoin de Théa, mais ma sœur lui a dit qu'elle n'aurait nullement besoin d'elle et Théa a eut raison, Felicity se débrouille très bien toute seule même si de temps en temps lorsqu'elle doute elle appelle Théa à la rescousse mais ma sœur arrive toujours à trouver les mots pour la rassurer.

Elle a du sentir ma présence car elle arrête de sa balancer se lève, dépose Adam dans son berceau et vient me rejoindre. Elle se colle contre moi et je la serre dans mes bras tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Tu avais tort tu sais, tu es merveilleuse... Tu es exactement comme je t'imaginais._

Elle me serre encore plus contre elle, lève les yeux vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nous sortons de la chambre d'Adam et nous nous dirigeons vers la notre.

Nous sommes allongés sur notre lit, Felicity est contre moi.

 _\- Merci Oliver, d'être si présent pour nous mais surtout pour moi. De me montrer chaque jour à quel point tu nous aimes, d'être un mari aimant et tendre et surtout d'être un papa si exceptionnel pour nos enfants._

 _\- Hey ce serai plutôt à moi de te dire tout ça. Depuis que tu es revenue, je suis l'homme le plus heureux. Avant j'étais brisé, je survivais grâce à Megan mais aujourd'hui je vis, grâce à vous trois. Vous êtes mes plus belle réussites et je vous aime._

Elle sourit et se blottit contre moi, j'ai parfois du mal à croire que je l'ai retrouvé, qu'elle est avec nous, qu'elle m'a donné un deuxième enfant à aimer, qu'elle soit ma femme et tout ce qui en découle. Je suis heureux, plus que je ne pourrais jamais l'être, je sais que je le dis souvent, mais c'est la vérité. Tant que j'ai ma femme, ma fille et mon fils à mes côtés, je serais heureux, Félicity se serre encore plus contre moi et s'endort paisiblement, je pose un baiser sur son front et me laisser aller au sommeil.

 **La fiction est terminé, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire euh à part le premier chapitre qui m'a fait pleurer...**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir. Le fait que vous prenez un petit moment pour me dire si oui ou non vous avez aimé, vos impressions, vos remarques, me permette de m'améliorer et d'avancer de mon côté. Alors merci.**

 **Je tenais également à remercier Amazing, nous discutons énormément toutes les deux de nos idées, de nos écrits, elle m'a poussé à écrire celle ci, et je ne regrette absolument pas. Merci d'être toujours aussi présente miss.**

 **A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures avec notre couple favoris. En attendant je vous souhaite un bon visionnage pour l'épisode 10 qui ne devrait plus tarder.**


End file.
